Living Nightmare
by Lamker
Summary: A year after the War, the King Elessar/Aragorn, Steward Faramir and King Eomer must go to the mountains between Rohan and Gondor to fight a new and mysterious enemy. They will have to fight fear and despair, but none of them will be ready to face what is in stored for them. But can Faramir and his visions help them? Or will they be swallowed whole by the horrors they'll encounter?
1. Dream

**Alright so I'd like to start with; this is my 1st LOTR story and it is a bit... Experimental for me since I'll be using some new things here. Oh yes... There will me a rated M in a later chapter for em... rape... Nothing serious but I'd like to be safe. That will be only one chapter since I don't really like the ****subject that much, but thought it'd fit here pretty well.**

**Alright now that that's done...**

**I only own the miss spells so if you find them, sorry about that. Also a bit of my own view on their pasts.**

* * *

**CH. 1**

Faramir opened his eyes, ready to meet the sun's fist rays, but instead he was greeted by a cold breeze and rain. He quickly got to his feet, unsure of what was happening around him. Last he remembered, he went to sleep in his bed, but now…

He looked around himself, trying to figure out where he was as it poured on him. There were only rocks as far as the eyes can see and every now and then, there'd be a heap of snow so he assumed he was in the mountains. The rest was hard to see through the rain. And that's when a bright light appeared before him.

_What is this? Where am I? _Faramir asked himself as the light took shape. It was that of a male, but he knew not who. Alas he asked: "Who are you?" his voice shaky.

For a few seconds there was no answer, but then it spoke, voice calm, powerful and, to the Steward, ancient.

"Who am I?" it then chuckled lightly before continuing: "I am no one. The better question is mortal, who you are?"

At that, Faramir was taken aback. "I'm Faramir…" he was clearly confused.

"That is true yes, but also not **what** you are. There is more to a name than simply letters. You would do well to remember that, Faramir," the light let the name roll from its tongue.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the male asked opened eyed. Now he was curious.

"Hear me mortal!" its voice rose. "You must fight it! Do not let it take over, for if you do, all is lost! You mustn't surrender to the darkness, not matter how much it would ease your pain!"

With that, it stated fading, and Faramir was left there, mouth wide open and head full of questions. But before he could utter another word, something caught his eye.

* * *

It was a dark shadow, seemingly floating in the air. When he narrowed his eyes to see it better, he noticed it was more than one. There was many of them and all coming his way.

_What are those?_ he asked in his head. There was something inside of him, telling him to run, hide or fly, whatever it took to get away from those shades.

But no matter how much his mind told him to run, his body wouldn't move an inch. Before he knew it, the shadows surrounded him.

"Thissss one…" one of them said, voice high pitched and slow.

"Burn… He will burn," another said in the same voice. At that a third quickly flew to him.

Once he was just a few inches away, he could feel chills up his spine and couldn't breathe. He stood there, eyes and mouth gasped open and not even a moment later, the shadow in front of him started vanishing its way into his mouth and nose holes.

It was as if he was breathing it in, when in fact it was the shade forcing its self into his body. He started choking from the lack of oxygen and fell to his knees, trying to get some air into him.

When the shadow was fully gone, he greedy sucked in the cold air. His vision started to blur his head started ponding.

"Burn!" the other shadows called and then, he could feel something hot on his arms. At first he thought it was nothing, but when he looked down, he saw his arms were on fire.

Again, the air was caught in his throat as he looked at himself, seeing he was whole on fire.

But before he could scream, shout or do anything, he shot up into a sitting position, covered in cold sweat and taking deep breaths.

* * *

It took him a few seconds to realize he was in his bed chambers in Gondor and that he was not in fact, on fire. The Steward ran a hand over his face and took a few calming breaths.

"_That dream… It was the same as before… when Boromir went to look for __Isildur's Bane, the Sword that was broken __and__ the Halfling. __It was a vision…" _he said to himself and looked at the window.

It was still early in the morning, but he knew he had to get ready. Aragorn will be holding a council today with a 'special guest' which he didn't want to share with Faramir.

"_It will be a surprise for you and the other nobles_," he recalled the King saying.

With a sigh, he stood up and started changing into his formal clothes.

* * *

All in all, it took a good hour and a half for all the members to assemble in the throne room, but even then, the seat to the Kings left was empty. That made the nobles started whispering here and there, as most wanted to get this over with.

Aragorn, who sat at the head of the table, sighed and said: "The meeting will begin when our last member arrives. Until then, try and be patient."

Elessar took a deep breath and looked to his right where he saw Faramir looked at him with a curious look. "Don't try asking me. I already told you you'll have to wait like everyone else," he smiled as the Steward gave a look of mock disappointment.

"I just wish this to be over as soon as possible…" the younger male sighed.

Yes, in truth, both Aragorn and Faramir hated these meetings. It was slowly driving them crazy with the paperwork and everything.

And since they were both Rangers, it was all the more torturing to have to just sit inside while the world outside called for them.

It even got as bad that Aragorn slipped out of the castle at night and returned two days later, covered in dirt, blood and carried a wild boar on his back.

The Queen Arwen gave him an ear full but he still says it was worth it.

* * *

A few minutes more of waiting, and there was shouting heard from outside the room. It had most of the members worried a bit, yet Strider smiled.

"Out of my way! I'm already late!" came a yell just next to the door.

"I-I'm sorry Sir but there-there's a meeting inside and no o-one is allowed to en-enter," the guard spoke shakily.

He was just new to this job and only knew his orders. He didn't want to be relived of this duty just yet.

"Yes I know, I'm one of the members! Ugh, forget this!" was the last thing they heard before the large double doors swung open and a lone figure walked in.

Everyone expect Aragon and Faramir seemed shocked and surprised but the second the new comer entered the room, Elessar stood up and walked to him.

Faramir too felt a sudden change and he knew this might not be such a boring meeting after all.

* * *

The 'guest' smiled as he saw the King make his way to him and said: "Hail King Aragorn! My deepest apologies for being later. My guard squad got caught in a pool of mud. They told me to keep going as to not be **too** late."

The two clasped their hands like warriors before the former Ranger said: "Fear not my friend. You are not late, we are merely early."

A moment later, the guard from the gate came in and got on one knee before his highness.

"My L-Lord! I am very sorry for not being able to prevent this."

The elder man just smiled and said: "Do not worry, this is no incident. He is out honored guest. All hail King of Rohan – Eomer!" he turned to the council members and they all quickly bowed their heads.

As for the door keeper, he practically hit his head on the ground as he stuttered: "M-my lord! My most sincere apologizes! Am I m-most new here and had no idea! I-If I had known I-" but he was stopped by the new arrived male putting his hand on the boys shoulder.

"It is alright. But do try and know who you are talking to," he smiled as the boy quickly nodded, bowed and returned to his post, the doors closing behind him.

"He's a good man," he told the other King as they made their way to the table.

"Eomer!" came a shout and the said male looked at the person who spoke it.

"Faramir!" he called back, a smile on his face as he embraced his brother-in-law.

"How are you?" they both asked simultaneously and laughed.

"Ah I am just glad to be away from my own council members. They are far too unbearable," the King explained and sat next to Strider.

"Well now that everyone is here, let us start," one of the members said as the meeting started.

* * *

**Well that's the 1****st**** chapter… Hope you liked it and if you did, tell me =3 Anyway, I'm not sure how long this will be, but I'll try my best to update every week at least 1 or 2 like usually with my stories**.


	2. Metting

**Here's chapter 2! Yey… might be a bit… boring but had to do it.**

* * *

**CH. 2**

As the meeting continued, the matters were becoming more and more trivial. And the three highest ranked members were starting to get _very_ board. These kinds of things were never what they did. So, before they could fall asleep, Eomer decided to save them from this torture.

"I know these are _most_ important matters, but I highly doubt that King Aragorn would summon me here to talk about, taxes and plants," he looked to his right where the said man sat, eyes thanking him for his interventions.

"Yes, you are correct King Eomer. The reason I called for this meeting and you is as follows," he leaned on his elbows and put his hands on his mouth.

"There have been people, farmers, travelers even soldiers, disappearing around the mountains between Rohan and Gondor. Some say that they wonder up to the mountains and some that they ran away from something that was not really there."

He had their full attention and gazed at the other King. "I believe you have lost a search party there if I recall correctly."

Eomer gave a slow nod and closed his eyes. "Aye, we've sent one to try and find these missing people, yet we have yet to get any word of them. That was two weeks ago and many have claimed that there is a monster up there, killing everyone that dares to get near," he sighed in frustration and gripped the handle of his chair.

"So… what do you suggest Sire?" asked one of the members, looking at his lord, eyes looking for answers.

"Well… There is only one thing to do," he started calmly and smiled. "I must go there, find this monster and kill it."

At that, the members went into an uproar. They didn't like the idea of their new found King to leave Minas Tirith on a monster hunt in the high mountains.

"There is also no way you would be able to get an army up there! It is folly to try and attempt this!" their voices were covered with worry and dread.

* * *

"Everyone please calm down!" Faramir stood up, try to keep everyone cool headed. After the commotion died down he sat back and sighed.

"If his majesty wants to go there," Faramir looked at the former Ranger: "then the best we can do is sent with him a small search party. They will only scout out this 'monster' and when they have more information; we'll devise a plan to take them out."

The members considered the idea for a few minutes before Aragorn said: "Not that I do not agree with this plan, Steward," he glanced at his friend: "but how many more innocent lives will be lost before he manage to take them out? No, we must act as soon as possible."

They bickered more amongst themselves until someone said: "If you need warriors, I will be happy to come."

Everyone looked at the man that spoke, surprised at the proposition.

"No Eomer, your kingdom needs you. Rohan is still weak from the blow Sauroman's armies did to it," Elessar shook his head.

"My people are all strong willed and stubborn. They all know what must be done and it matters little if they have a ruler or not. They will do whatever it takes to make their homeland the way it was before," the man from Mark insisted.

"Besides," he added a smirk on his face. "My sister should be more than capable of taking care of the most important matters. She might even be able to sit still through the meetings."

* * *

The King and Steward both chuckled while everyone else still didn't like the idea. "More so, these are our mountains. I can't have Gondorians do all the work and still manage to have claim on them."

"Well… If it would make anything better, I'll join you as well," Faramir shrugged as the members went into another riot.

"No! We can not afford to lose both out Lords! Who will rule Gondor if you are killed?!"

"Arwen will be more than enough," the brown-haired male said coolly, eyes closed.

"And if there are any more objections I might consider getting new members for this council," he added, eyeing every member.

They visibly gulped as the brothers-in-law had to try hard not to laugh.

"So it is settled?" the elder King started happily. "You are all dismissed."

* * *

Later, Aragorn, Eomer and Faramir all went to the Kings chamber to discuss the matter about going to the mountains.

"So how do you plan to go about this?" the Rohan man asked, leaning on the stone edge of the fireplace.

"I don't plan to endanger any more lives than necessary. So if it is all right with the two of you, only we three would travel to the mountains."

There was a tense silence as both men let it sink in. The three of them, two Kings and a Steward, were going to try and find a monster, who they know very little about, high in the cold mountains, after many people have fallen prey to whatever it has done.

In the end, it was the blond man that broke the silence. "Well, it wouldn't be interesting if it was easy now would it? What's a little 'unknown monster' hunt in the mountains?" there was humor in his eyes as his voice dripped of sarcasm.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," the other King smiled and they both turn their heads to the only other man in the room.

Faramir sighed before saying: "Well I can't just leave you alone there. There has to be someone that will actually try and figure out what's the mystery behind it all and not just want to kill this beast."

"Oh come on brother," Eomer rolled his eyes as the said male smiled.

"Just admit it," Strider smirked. "You want out of this place and into the wild."

"Guilty as charged my lord," he bowed his head when a look of uncertainty flashed through his face.

* * *

"There… is another thing I'd like to discus with you two," he looked at both of them, and seeing that he had their attention he continued.

"I had a dream… Or more so I believe it was a vision. Like the one before, when Boromir went to Rivendell to try and figure out the answers," the Steward saw Aragorn nod while Eomer frowned in confusion.

"I have… at times anyway, visions or prophesies about danger in the future. One so was about the One Ring and what must be done in order to destroy it," he answered the Kings unasked question.

His eyes opened slightly in shock and surprise but said nothing as to let his continue.

"In this one, I'm in the mountains, when a light appears and asks me who I am… I give it the obvious answer but it wasn't enough. Soon later, it gives me a warning 'You must fight it. Do not let it take over…' I still don't know what it meant, but after that, shadows surround me and…" he trailed off.

Yes, he trusted both of them with his life, but could he tell them he was scared of fire? No, because he wasn't sure himself why. Yes, he was almost burned alive, but it was more than that.

"Then what?" the former Ranger asked, bringing Faramir back to reality.

"Then I woke up," he lied, looking at them. They both looked deep in thought about this, unsure of what to think.

"You think it might be these 'shadows' that are the cause of all of this?" Eomer looked at his brother-in-law.

"I'm not sure… The dream could have been for some other danger. Maybe in the future, but I can't be entirely sure."

"Well we still need to go up there," Elessar stood and looked at his companions. "Be it shadows or beasts, there might still be people alive in those mountains and I don't plan to abandon them so easily. I won't force you to come-" but he got cut short.

"I'm not staying here while my men are up there with who-knows-what!" the visitor stated angrily.

"Nor will I leave you alone. If there is some connection about this vision and the monster, you will need my assistance," Faramir straightened where he stood.

"Is this your last answer? There will be no going back," Strider eyed both of them.

"No matter what, my answer will not change," the other former Ranger gave a determine nod.

"Nor will mine," Eomer's eyes burned with determination.

"Alright then. Let me just make the preparations. We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

**There goes chapter 2. Hope you liked it and review what you think. Even if it is just flame.**


	3. Silent

**Released this one a bit early (another one tomorrow) because it's a more new story and know you guys need more information before you can like or hate it. But this is just this week. All others, it'll be 1 or 2.**

**Guest (1): I make no promises about that 3:D**

**Guest (2): I'm glad you like it ^^**

**Elanordh, lindahoyland and lynneanne, thanks for following the story! =D**

**Dum dum dum, here's chapter 3 :P We finally see the guys off**.

* * *

**CH. 3**

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Arwen asked as she looked at her husband pack.

Aragorn just put the last part he needed and closed the bag. "It's the only way my love," he gently cupped her face in his hand.

She closed her eyes and let the warmth of his hand take over. "But do try and be patient with the council members," he pulled away, giving her a knowing look.

"It is not my fault they are all such fools that can not see past their own wants," the Queen protested.

"Julien isn't like that," he smiled and kissed her.

"That is one," she smiled after they broke it.

"Well I better go. I still need to wake up Eomer. Who knew that the people from Rohan sleep so deeply," he threw the bag over his shoulder, gave his wife one more kiss before leaving the room.

* * *

It was very early in the morning, not even 3, so when he heard someone knocking on his door so hard he feared they'd punch a hole in it, he half yelled half moaned: "What?"

"Eomer, get your royal behind out of bed!" came a sharp whisper.

At that, the King jumped to his feet, scrambled with his clothes to find what he prepared last night, grabbed his bag and went to the door.

"Sorry," he apologized in a whisper as he and Elessar walked down the hall.

"I am not used to being waken at these hours anymore…"

"Don't worry about it. I've heard it is the whole House of Eorl that has that problem," the other King smirked and stopped at another door.

* * *

Just as he reached to knock, the door opened and revealed the last member of the trio.

"Good to see you're already awake," Strider noted and stared walking down the hall once more.

"Old habits die hard as they say," Faramir indicated to his years as a Ranger.

"Alright from here on, we must be stealthy and quiet until we reach the gates. Understood?"

The Steward and King gave a nod as they proceed through one of the guarded areas. Sure they were royals, but if the guards knew where they were going, they wouldn't let them go alone.

* * *

Naturally, the two former Ranges couldn't be even heard in the halls, but the Rohan male wasn't so quiet. Still, he did his best to keep them all in silence, even if it meant giving up speed of foot for its softness.

And everything was fine, until a certain blond crashed a suit of armor that was decoration. Unlike his companions, he was not trained to see in the dark and thus, not seeing the armor. At that, they all let out a silent curse and skipped the 'slow but silent' and made a dash for the gate.

There, guards saw them, and wanted to stop them, but realized who they were. They bowed their heads and before anyone could ask, the King of Gondor said: "We're just going for an early walk is all. Oh and if anyone asks, we were never here. Arwen would kill me if she knew…"

They all nodded quickly as the trio walked out of Minas Tirith. There, they found the stables and each took his own horse. After everything was ready, they put the animals in a gallop and headed to the mountain start.

* * *

"We will not be able to take them to the mountains," Eomer stated as the sun started to rise.

"Yes I know. We'll leave them at the foothills and continue on foot," Aragorn agreed.

"But it will take us a few days to arrive there. How long do can you last without sleep?" the question was directed at the man from Mark.

He gave a laughed and said: "Fear not my friend. I might be a heavy sleeper, but I've gone a few weeks without sleep and still managed to fight. I fear more for our old man here," he glanced at the eldest out of them.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and asked: "Who are you calling old?"

"Well, he has a point. You are over 85 of age…" the Steward couldn't help but smile.

"You might want to stand back when we fight this monster then. You said it yourself you do not like fighting," the Gondorian smirked as the Rohanien suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh come now brother, you must respect your elders," Faramir glanced at his brother-in-law.

"How much are you two apart?" the eldest male asked.

"Eight years and yet I'm still the better warrior. And I out rank him," Eomer gave a smirk.

And so they laughed, teased and joked until it was mid-day. By this time, they slowed their pace a bit and did their best to keep in the forests. For they all knew that the guards have found out that the three left on their own.

At mid-day, the topic changed from joking to talking about their royal lives. As you'd expect, none of them liked it too much. They were all men of the wild and action not throne rooms and paper work.

"At least your members care for others! Mine just see themselves!" Elessar said in frustration.

"True but they can never agree on anything. They bicker over the most trivial of matters. Such as wood work and cabbage stands," he recalled the Gondor meeting with a similar subject.

"And speaking of which, my sister should be receiving my letter at this hour," Eomer looked added and recalled what he wrote.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, which Eowny answered with an 'enter'. A servant woman walked in, bowed and extended her arm.

"My Lady," she started. "I have a letter for you from your brother, the King," he bowed her head as the White Lady took the envelope. Indeed it was her Brother as it had his insignia.

"Is there anything else?" Eowny asked. "No my Lady," the woman answered. "Very well, you may leave."

After the servant closed the door, the Lady of the Shield-arm sat on her bed and opened the envelope. She took the letter out and read:

_Sister Dear_

_Sorry for the short notice but I have urgent matters to attend with King Elessar and Steward Faramir. Therefore, I leave Rohan in your care. I will return as soon I can, but in the meantime, you must see to it that our land recovers._

_PS. You are not allowed to kill or relive any council members in my absence. That is my job._

Eowyn's eye twitched as she crushed the letter in her hand.

"_Of course… He runs off to some new battle and leaves me behind to take care of his work! And with Faramir no less-"_ she quickly stopped her train of thought at that.

"This is going to end so badly…" she said aloud.

* * *

"You know she will probably kill you for that," the Seward started as Eomer told them what he wrote.

"Probably, but if she does, she will have to take full care of Rohan not just when I am not there. And that is something I know she does not want," he explained confidently.

"Still I had no idea she hates the council members as well," Aragorn looked at the other King quizzically.

"She doesn't really care about it too much. She merely hates them because they do not think me to be appropriate for the throne…" he answered grimly.

"That's right… it was not you that was to ascend the throne," Faramir bit his lip, knowing the feeling.

"Indeed. It was my cousin, Theodred, who was the heir. Much like you and Boromir as the Steward."

There was a silence for a while, as they all knew this was a sensitive topic for both of them. But it was soon later, that the Prince of Ithilien spoke: "I wonder at times… What he thinks. If he's disappointed or proud at how I replace him. I wonder what he would say if he saw me," he looked above him, watching the many stars that came to play out in this late hour.

"Yes… I have many times wondered the same thing. Yet somehow, I believe they would both, my cousin for me and your brother for you, be proud."

The two brothers-in-law smiled at each other as Elessar nodded, as if in agreement. Just a few minutes later, Firefoot stopped and with him, the other two followed.

"What is it Eomer?" the other two asked and turned to face him.

"We must stop here for a little bit," he said and dismounted.

"Why? Don't tell me you're tired already?" the King of Gondor raised an eyebrow.

"No, not me. The horses."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3! Tell me what you think so far will you? I'd really appreciate it and actually need your review ^^''**


	4. Stories in the night

**Alright chapter 4. Em… There is going to be a bit of Eomer's past that I made up because there's little actually know about him so try and bear with me here.**

* * *

**CH. 4**

The two Gondorians blinked a few times, but dismount as well. Although unsure of the reason behind it, they thought it best to ask a bit later. They found a river nearby and took the horses there to drink while they relaxed a bit.

Eventually, Faramir asked: "So… why did we have to stop again?" as he sat on the ground.

"The horses are tired. A few minutes of rest will make sure they hold until we reach the foothills," Eomer answered, sitting with his back against a tree trunk.

"And you know this how exactly? They didn't show any signs of exhaustion to me, and I consider myself good with animals," Aragorn sat on a large rock and smoked his pipe.

There was a silence as the Rohirrim male looked at the ground. It looked like he was debating whether or not to tell them something.

* * *

"It's…" he started and lifted his gaze to meet those of his comrades. "It is something I've had since I was a child. I am… able to understand what the horses say…" he mumbled but they still heard and understood every word.

The two Rangers looked at him in shock and surprise. They saying really is true, 'you learn something new every day'.

"So… you speak horse?" the Steward tilted his head as he asked.

The King of Rohan almost fell to the side at the question but quickly collected himself. "No! I don't speak horse! I just… understand what they say…" he said the last part under his breath.

"They say it has something do with my blood line. I'm not really sure because not one really paid it much mind."

"So… it's similar to Faramir," Strider let out a puff of smoke.

"Yes, I believe so. The elders always said that the Númenor blood ran deep inside me, like my father and his father. Yet Boromir possessed very little of it. That always seemed odd to me."

* * *

"So you are able to read people's hearts?" Eomer asked his brother-in-law.

"Something along that line yes. I can understand what they need or want," Faramir explained.

"Don't forget you can inspire them," Aragorn smiled. "The soldiers would follow you anywhere, even under the shadow of the black wings."

"I guess that is true as well. But you must also have some 'blood lineage'."

"What do you mean? He's Isildur's heir! Is that not enough?"

"Yes, yet I didn't not chose that lineage. If I had a choice, I would have been someone else…" he lowered his gaze and pulled in a deep breath of smoke.

A silence arose and the only thing that was heard was the water.

"Because of it, my father was killed, when I was but two years of age. My mother then went to the Elves in Rivendell where we lived and where they watch over me and keep my family a secret. It was not until I came of the age of twenty, that my real name and past were revealed to me," King of Gondor broke the silence and let out a ring of smoke.

"As for my mother… she died at the age of 100 me being 76. Her grave is still in Rivendell," and so came another silence.

"My mother died when I was five. And that's when my father fully turned cold… Back then I never even understood…"

"He should have told you, or at least Boromir. He had no right to act like that…" the former Marshal sighed.

"A son does not choose his father…" the Steward murmured under his breath after a silence, yet his companions still heard him.

"Nor does he control his actions…" the King of Rohan added and put his head back.

"But I guess I have no right to speak of such, compared to you two," he added, smiling sadly.

"We all know what my father was like. We just found out about King Elessar. And, if you want, you know you can share. Each man as his own fears does he not?" the Gondorian looked at his brother.

* * *

The King hesitated for a while before, hanging his head.

"He… he had his times, when I truly saw him as a father. But he was always more of a soldier than father. At least, that's what it was before he… went mad…"

The two listened closely, as Firefoot came closer and nuzzled his master.

"No one really knows what drove him to it, but one day he just… lost it. He started drinking, disobeying orders and fighting with his superiors. Some say he even challenged Theoden to a battle. I don't know how it ended, but he was never the same before. And a year later, he was killed by Orcs. When I was 11 and Eowyn 7, so she didn't understand anything. My mother died shortly after form grief, leaving me and my sister to my uncle who adopted us as his own."

Another silence, another secret, another wound reopened. "I guess I should count myself lucky my father thought to highly of himself to get drunk," the second eldest broke the silence.

"We each have our own demons from the past that will haunt us. But, we need to leave the past in the past. There is nothing we can do to change it," Strider's voice was low.

"But, think of it this way," he added, voice lighter. "If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be who we are today. We might never have even met, and that is something I would regret."

The other two gave him a sincere smile before Eomer said: "We better get going. The horses are all rested."

"No, I think its best we stay here for the night," the eldest man said.

The other two looked at him, eyebrows raised and eyes wondering.

"When we leave, who knows when we'll find another river? No, we rest here for the night and leave at first light."

"But won't the guards be looking for us?" Faramir had worry in his voice.

"No, I'm sure Arwen has everything covered," he assured.

* * *

"My Queen! My Queen!" a guard yelled as he ran into the throne room.

There he saw Arwen sitting in the throne, seemingly board and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked when the guard bowed before her.

"I have just received word that King Elessar, King Eomer and Steward Faramir have all gone! Their horses are not in the stables and the gate guards claimed they saw them leave! What shall we do my Lady?"

She took a deep breath and said: "We do nothing. I can assure everyone, that the Kings and Steward are all safe. There for we-" but she was interrupted when a bulky, blond man, covered in mud ran in and kneeled before her.

"Queen Arwen!" he started. "I am Hama, one of Kings Eomer's personal guards! Please, tell me the whispers are not true! That our King has not gone out into danger alone!" his eyes begged her to tell him he was wrong and that the King was here.

"Unfortunately, that is correct, but he is not alone. My husband and his brother-in-law are also accompanying him."

"Then we must go after-" but he was cut off. "I have a letter for you here, from the King personally," she handed the Rider a letter.

"He is ordering us to stay here in Gondor and wait for his return…" he read and looked up at the She-elf.

"Yes, now gather your men and rest. I am sure you must all be tired," she smiled.

"But my Lord-" "Has given you specific orders to stay and wait for him here. You wouldn't want to disobey him would you?"

Hama gave an unsure nod, bowed and left the room. And like it was said, he gathered all of the Riders and told them of their orders. None of them liked it but orders were orders. And so they were taken care of by the Gondorians.

* * *

"Well no fire tonight. Just try and get some sleep you two. I'll wake you for your turn," Aragorn made himself comfortable on the grass, taking 1st, watch while Eomer leaned against the tree and Faramir on a pile of leaves.

"I'll be going next. Leave Faramir to rest longer," the King whispered to the other as he gave a nod.

A little while later, the younger two fell asleep, as the eldest sang an Elvin song.

* * *

**And done with chapter 4. Tell me what you think of their pasts, namely Eomer's (like it, hate it, think it's ridiculous…) **


	5. Needn't fear them

**Alright, I changed the Genre just to show you, that this is NOT yaoi, manXman, gay or what ever you want to call it. It's NOT! Alright, that's all.  
**

**Chapter 5 is here :P**

* * *

Faramir slowly opened his eyes as he felt something wet against his face. When he did, he had to close them again and sit up straight to keep the liquid from falling into his eyes.

"_When did it stat raining_? _And why is it so clod now?_" he asked himself and rubbed his eyes and shivered.

When he opened them fully, he looked around in shock.

"Aragorn?! Eomer?!" he called but there was no answer as he sat atop a mountain.

"_It's the vision again_," he concluded and stood up, but hugged himself soon as the cold breeze flew past him.

Just then, a light appeared once again. He waited for it to take shape before saying: "Are these shadows the monsters behind the attack on people?"

The light sighed and looked at him. "I can not say," it tilted it's head.

"What can you say? And what does my name have to do with anything?"

It shook its head. "I told you there is more to a name than letters. Tell me, do you know who you are?"

Faramir remembered the first time he was asked that, now knowing he wants to know what he is. So this time, he'd give a slightly different answer. "I am Sufficient," he answered.

That was, in fact, what his name meant. Sufficient jewel to be exact.

The light gave a nod: "Indeed you are but for this task, you must be more than sufficient."

"How? Tell me what this is all about? What are those shadows? What must I do?"

"I am not allowed to tell you such things, for if I did, this task would be lost. No, you must find out what is the meaning to all of it. All I can do, you point you to the correct direction."

* * *

"Then tell me more!"

"You must be more than you allow yourself to be. If you are sufficient, you will die."

"How am I to be more than that then?"

"You must accept yourself for who you really are."

The Steward took a step back in shock. "I do accept myself! I accepted who I was even when my father wanted nothing to do with me! I know who I am!"

"No, you do not. You reject a part of you! And as long as you do, this mission will not succeed! And if you fail, all hope is lost! Remember, fight it!"

With that, it faded once more and again he saw the shadows. He took a deep breath as the shads surrounded him. Like before, he could not move, only stand there as one of those things forced itself into his body.

He fell, shaking and then felt the heat again. He saw the flames as they covered him and a moment later, he woke with a choked breath, covered in sweat.

* * *

"Faramir!" Eomer called for the man, but no immediate reaction came. The yell woke Aragorn and the two Kings quickly moved to the Steward. The second Elessar touched him, Faramir snapped back to reality, eyes wide and his hands shaking.

"Calm down, it's alright now. It was just a bad dream," the former Ranger whispered gently in the Elvin tongue.

After he calmed down, the former Marshal covered him with a blanket while Strider made some medicine from the Athelas he brought along.

After a few more minutes of uneasiness, all three of them sat down. "What happened?" Aragon asked.

"It was the vision again… It is just getting more and more complicated…" he explained, still covered in the blanket.

"Are you alright for riding? The sun is about to rise," Eomer put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little shaken is all," he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, let's get going," they all stood, packed their things, mounted the horses and started heading towards the foothills.

* * *

"I'd say it's another day or two ride to get there. Will we make camp at the foothills?" theRohirrim asked.

"Yes, very likely. What do you think this monster is like Aragorn?" Prince of Ithilien asked and turned his gaze at the King.

"I think we'll know it when we see it. But I would like to get there as soon as possible. Could the horses make it this day?" the question was aimed at the man from Mark.

He looked a bit uncertain but said: "They should be able to yes, but after that, they will need a lot of rest. I thought you planned to take them with us a bit further than there."

"We'll have to change the plan. The sooner we get there, the better," and with that, he put his horse into a hard gallop, with the other two quickly behind him.

* * *

"Hey Faramir, are you sure you are fine?" Eomer's worried voice came.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing wrong," he smiled as to assure him, but the King gave him a grim look.

After a few seconds, he tuned his gaze in front of him. "I know you are the older one, but that does not mean I can not be worried for you. If you are not feeling well, you can say so. Or if there is something else troubling you, know that you will always have me and Aragorn to speak to. And don't forget that Eowyn cares deeply for you as well. You do not have to keep up this brave act in front of us. You must not let your father's shadow rule over you."

* * *

Faramir was at a loss for words. He somehow managed to keep his face emotionless, but could feel the lines of tears on his cheek.

He continued, still not facing his friend: "I know you are a bit frightened by the other nobles around you. You were told to always sit silently and smile, agree with everything they said; for that was the only way you would not embarrass yourself or your family."

At this, the Steward knew that Eomer knew what he was talking about. That he himself has been in the same situation as before.

"But this is a new age and Aragorn is a righteous leader, and you are the Steward. You needn't fear them anymore, more so you should stand strong. As I heard from him, you inspire others, give them strength and courage. Do not let what others think destroy that."

The elder of the two, whipped the tears away and took a deep breath. He has told himself those words before, yet now that he heard them from someone else who knew what they meant, it truly did make him think about it.

"Thank you…" he whispered as the King still didn't look at him. He knew Faramir was a gentle soul and knew he only had Boromir who he could count on. And now, he wanted to be the brother Faramir needed and deserved.

* * *

"_Elessar… Please be safe_," Arwen thought to herself as she lay in her bed.

"_You have nothing to prove anymore. My father allowed out wedding, you are now King. Who else are you trying to prove yourself to_?"

She looked out of the window, the sun just rising, yet the moon still lingered.

"_Is it him? You fear that so much? So much that you are willing to die to prove them wrong_?"

* * *

Eowyn sighed. She looked around the dark room, thinking of the last time she was here. "What do you think? Is he a good King? Or did he disappoint you and uncle?" she asked herself aloud.

"Theodred… When you left… he had to be the one to keep everything together, even though he was falling apart."

* * *

"_Captain… Why did you go alone? Are you so desperate to get away from this life, that you would rather face death than accept it? Or is it something else_?" Beregond looked at the night sky.

"_No matter what any of them say, you are a great Steward, better than your father ever was… I am proud to have been able to meet you_," he smiled at the thought.

* * *

"I just hope they all get back safe and sound…" the White Lady of Rohan's voice carried worry.

"But if I find out they got hurt because of glory or 'who is the better man' I'm going to kill them all."

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 5. I tried to make the speech as realistic as I could. What did you think?**


	6. Mountain's cold

**Again I repeat, this is NOT yaoi!**

**Lucky chapter 6 is here.**

* * *

"This is far enough. We need to leave them here," Eomer stopped at the foothills, his two companions following suit.

"Can we just leave them here?" Faramir asked as he got off the horse.

At that, the King of Rohan gently patted Firefoot on the neck and said something in Rohan. The animal shook it's head and nuzzled his master.

"Yea, they'll wait for us here. Enough plants to eat and if they need something to drink they will find a pond or river."

The other two smiled, still amazed at his ability to understand what horses say

"Can you teach me that? I'd like to make sure my horse doesn't leave just like that when I go somewhere," Aragorn smirked.

"Haha, I'm sure I could try when we get back."

Soon later, the three men took their bags from the horses and let the animals lose at the foothills, while they themselves started walking up the mountains.

They each took a cloak, for the cold and of course the winter-wear. And it didn't take long before it came in very handy. Before the slope could even get to steep, cold breeze stared blowing against them.

* * *

"This wind is unnatural!" the Rohirrim, who was in the front, shouted so the other two could hear him. By this point, the wind almost blew Faramir away, being the smallest in built.

"What should we do? It's almost mid-day and the degrees' are only going to get lower!" Strider yelled back from the back of the line.

"A cave! If we can find it we could try and take shelter there!" the Steward suggested from the middle.

And so, they looked for anything large enough to shield them all from the bone chilling wind. And to add to the effort, snow started falling and it soon became a storm.

* * *

"There!" Aragorn yelled and pointed to a large cave.

The other two quickly moved to the shelter and were glad to be finally out of the snow storm.

"You two wait here. I'll go find us some flints so we can start a fire," the King of Gondor said and went back out into the storm.

"I h-hate the cold," the Prince muttered and rubbed his hands on his shoulders. No matter how much he wore the cold cut into his bones.

"Here," the King of Rohan took off his coat and gave it to his brother-in-law. He hesitated and looked up at him, shocked.

"Won't y-you be cold?"

"Not really. In Rohan we've had stronger winters and had to swim in a river during that time. After that, the cold hardly bothers me anymore."

Faramir took the coat, swung it over his back, and gave Eomer a thankful look and nod. "What would y-you swim in the winter?"

"…I was thrown into it," he quickly said and started gathering what wood he could find in the cave.

The elder of the two blinked a few times but before he could say anything, Elessar returned, covered in snow but had the flints.

They put together all the wood they could find, but it wasn't enough to start a fire. "I'll go find some more," Eomer volunteered and before either could protest, ran out of the safe place.

* * *

"You don't have to treat me like a child you know," the younger of the current two mumbled.

"We're not. But it's so clear you can't stand the cold, it'd be just unfair to force you back into the storm."

"Then tell me what I can do around here? I want to help…"

"Well… right now we need to wait for our third monarch to return… How are you and Eowyn?"

"Oh we're fine. The only problem I can't seem to fix is her cooking… don't know why she insists on that."

The King turned a bit pale as he remembered the dish she served him. "Yes… did you tell her about her cooking?"

"…No… she was holding a knife, and I didn't really want to be stabbed."

Aragorn laughed and took out his pipe. He frowned as he saw it was frozen stiff. With a sigh he put it back in his pocket just as the Steward asked: "What was it like living in Rivendell?"

That took Strider by surprise but gave a small smile.

"It was very nice. Everyone I met seemed to know more about me than I ever did, but no matter who I was, they treated me like family. It was only a bit… awkward, as I was the only human among elves. I did learn Elvin quickly and the trainings were always interesting; never did we really to kill each other."

He smiled at the memories, remembering the first time he used a sword. Not only was it to big, but it was heavy. They wouldn't let him change it and he ended up being swung along with every move he made.

"I've always wanted to see Imladris, met the Elves, learn their culture and their fighting style," the Ranger smiled and looked at his Lord.

"You truly are more of a scholar than soldier. That's what makes you so unique. Now… where is the horse whisperer? Shouldn't he back by now?"

"You think something has happened?"

"He might have gotten lost in this thick blizzard. I'll go-" but he was cut off by an arrow being fired an inch away from his foot.

* * *

He quickly reached for Andúril, but someone was too fast and already has their sword at his neck. Three more stood before the cave entrance and another had their bow pointed at Faramir. Three more then entered the cave.

The two Gondorians took in their appearance. All they wore were white, battle 'skirts' and gloves. Their chests were bare, save for the accessories they had, which consisted of large necklaces. Their faces were pierced on my spots; noses, ears and chins.

The two dressed in warm, winter clothing, put their hands in the air, dropped their weapons and moved together as the group of attackers surrounded them.

* * *

"Ugi nan ani bazik?" they said, swords pointed at them.

"Sorry what?" they blinked.

"Nan ani! Zen zu lang!" one of them called, and the others started calling 'Hagu! Hagu!'

The, half naked people pushed the two towards the exit and forced them into the snow storm. The two were amazed that these guys walk around dressed like that when they're freezing in the winter outfits.

"Where are they taking us? And do you think they're behind the attacks?" Faramir whispered.

"I have no idea, but I don't think so. They don't strike me as the type," he whispered back.

"Don't strike you as the type? You can tell that quickly?" there was shock in his voice.

"Call it a gut feeling. I just wonder where Eomer is and if he got caught as well."

"I guess we'll find out when we reach whatever place they're taking us to…"

* * *

Back at the cave, a figure walked in, covered in snow and hands full of wood. The second they saw no one was there, and Andúril lying on the floor, they dropped the wood, picked up the sword and looked for any footprints they could follow.

* * *

Elsewhere, the tribe people just bought their two prisoners to what seemed like a camp. It was a large, flat place with tents everywhere you look. In the middle of this camp, was a large glacier that seemed like it popped out of the ground.

The attackers brought the two before the large piece of ice and forced them to their knees. As they looked closer, they saw something in the ice. It was a small tree, its roots rooted into the ice.

It was amazing that anything could survive in that state. But the Rangers didn't have time to admire it, for someone came before them, this one dressed slightly more than the others. He also had some markings on his arms, face and chest, along with a lot more jewelry than the rest.

"What business do you have here?" he asked.

The King and Steward looked shocked. They hadn't expected anyone here to be able to speak in a tongue they could understand.

* * *

**So yea, they got captured but will they be saved? Or will they get used with whatever these naked man have in mind.**

**Oh yea, the 'tribe men talk' is just gibberish, no real language used. :X  
**


	7. Meetings

**Guest: I'm glad you liked it and I'll keep a better eye out for those. **

**I got to say I'm a bit sad at how little reviews I'm getting =/ I mean, I kind of _need_ to know what you guys think of it. So... I'll post a bit more regularly in hopes that you review a bit more...**

**Look chapter 7 has arrived**

* * *

"Well? Speak!" the man in front of the two Gondorians demanded, eyeing both of them carefully.

"We mean you no harm," Aragorn started, as the weather got even colder, now that the sun has set.

"In all honesty, we did not e-even know there are people living in these mountains, so please f-forgive us if we trespassed on your property," the Steward continued.

The man, who seemed in charge, was silent for a minute, thinking over what he was told, before saying: "Who are you?"

"My name is Strider."

Faramir, who caught up with the lie, said: "I am h-his brother… W-Wenham," his teeth chattering.

"_Is he alright_?" he turned to the Steward, and turned slightly pale when he saw his purple lips, and shaking body.

"F-Wenham!" he called and tried to move, but was stopped by the tribe people.

"He can't stand this cold much longer!" his breath visible in the coldness.

"By the looks of it, neither can you. Now tell me, why have you come here?"

Strider hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing how much he should tell. But when the other Ranger gave him a shake with his head, he said: "We come from Gondor and came here hunting. There have been whispers about wild animals here, attacking by-passers. Me and my brother here, decided to look into it," he lied. Now _he_ was starting to feel the coldness.

"Why bring him if you know he can not stand the cold?"

"We didn't k-know there'd be a snow storm, or that we w-would be captured," 'Wenham' was now taking deep breaths.

"Well then, _Gondorians_," he said the name with disgust. "It would seem the hunter, has become the hunted."

* * *

"Dona!" someone called, their voice old but powerful and another man appeared before them. He wore white pants, top that revealed his torso, a large wooden necklace with a black feather and red lines under his eyes. He appeared much older than anyone else they've come by.

"Chief Hagen," the other male bowed his head as Hagen walked next to the two prisoners. "What are you doing?" he asked calmly in their own language so the Rangers couldn't understand and looked the two over.

"We found these two skulking about in the mountains. So we brought them back here," Dona explained in the same language.

The Chief narrowed his eyes on the half frozen man and wanted to say something when a shout caught their attention.

* * *

"Hey! Release them!" someone yelled, but the Rangers knew the voice. They managed to turn towards the figure, a smile on their faces.

"Who is that?" Dona asked, as a lone figure slid down from a hill of snow.

"You're alive!" they both yelled, and Dona quickly shot them a glare. "_They know him!_" he hissed in his mind and turned his attention back at the man from Mark.

"Capture him!" Dona ordered as Hagen checked the new arrived man. "_More of the down world dwellers…_"

The King of Rohan fought against many of the tribe people, wielding Andúril with the same skill as its true owner. He never hit a vital spot, but still wounded the attackers, and it was only after he defeated the tenth man, did Hagen shout: "Enough!"

At that, everyone stopped, even Strider and 'Wenham' looked up and Eomer stood in the middle of a circle, taking deep breath, fire in his eyes.

"Have you come for them?" the chief motioned to the two Gondorains as the Rohirrim gave a nod.

"We never wanted any of this, so just let us go and we'll be on our marry way," the blond male stated, hand still gripping Andúril.

"You can not simply let them go!" Dona protested and gritted his teeth. Again he spoke in a way no one could understand.

"What would you have me do? Unlike you I do not enjoy watching my people get hurt for pointless reasons," Hagen was calm as he turned to the man.

"Kill them!" Dona demanded.

"No. They have done nothing to deserve such a fate."

"Nothing? Didn't one of them just attack **your** people?"

"Iziv!" one of the other tribe members yelled, and others quickly repeated.

"You heard them," an evil smirk creped its way on Dona's faces.

* * *

Hagen sighed, looked at each of the trio and spoke in Westron again: "I can not simply allow you to leave."

The two Kings glared daggers, showing in their eyes, just how much they would be willing to fight their way out.

"But I will give you a way to save yourselves," and at that, their eyes showed some hope.

"Consider yourselves lucky, _filth_! You will be granted three trials to prove yourselves. Should you win, we will release you. But if you lose, we will kill you," Dona's smirk grew even wider as he let it sink in.

"What are these challenges?" Aragorn asked, now that Eomer was allowed to join them as well.

"What do you think? Can't you figure it out?"

"Mountain trials," Eomer said grimly. His companions' eyes opened a bit more at that, neither of them liking the sound.

"That is correct. Only one of you will be able to take them, and should he lose more than one, your fates will be sealed," Hagen nodded.

"And just to make sure, you won't try anything," the sadistic one snickered and threw a small dart at Faramir's neck.

* * *

The two Kings eyes opened wide as their friend grabbed his neck, managed to take out the dart, but collapsed right after, shaking and coughing.

"What have you done!?" the Rohirrim demanded as the Gondorian quickly kneeled and checked his pulse.

The chief looked grim as he said: "He has been poisoned. It will not kill him too quickly, but eventually, yes."

"This way, you won't be able to run away. And if you, by some miracle do win, we'll give him the antidote. Now, who will take up the trials?"

The Ranger opened his mouth, when the formal Marshal stepped forward and said: "I shall take them."

"Eomer what are you doing?" Elessar asked in surprise, speaking Rohirrim.

"I can handle the cold better than you," he answered calmly before adding: "And you are the only one who can keep him alive, if they break their words."

The King of Gondor understood what he meant and gave a small nod. He then turned to Hagen: "Please, allow me to retrieve some medicine from the cave where you attacked us. I fear he will not last the whole three trials."

The tribe leader thought for a member before he said: "Very well. But I shall send two of my men with you."

"You think I would run away and leave my friends behind?"

"No, but you might get lost. You would like to return back here would you not?" he gave a genuine smile and called for two men.

He told them something the King couldn't understand before they motioned for him to follow.

Strider looked at his companion and said in the language of Rohan: "Don't you dare lose."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Eowyn would have my head," he smiled.

After that, he and the two other men, left the camp and started heading towards the cave.

* * *

"Well filth, you are all alone. Now, are you ready?"

"The sooner I'm done here, the faster I can leave this place and your annoying voice."

Dona gave a glare, which Eomer returned with a smirk, as Hagen chuckled.

"Well then, call forth your champion and I shall add mine," the leader broke some of the tension.

"I chose Lin," the other man said and called for the said man. Soon, a tall, almost two head taller than the Rohirrim, bulky, bald and muscular man came forth.

"I shall put Han forth," Hagen smiled softly, as a skinny, a head shorter than Eomer man walked closer. He looked more like a runner, but then again, there is more than meets the eye to every man.

* * *

**See you next time... Hope you liked it please, do review =)**


	8. Present's past

****Em... I think I should say there will be parts of their past - flashbacks - in this story so it you don't like that you can stop now.**  
**

**Chapter 8! Three things happening at once :P**

* * *

"_I can make it… I have to make it…_" Aragorn told himself as he and two other men trampled through the snow.

"Gere! Gere!" the two yelled, which he assumed meant 'slow down'. And so did, as the two managed to catch up.

"How much longer? I am in a rush here!" he snapped.

One of them pointed to a plane, 500 feet in front of them. Before anyone could say anything else, the Gondorian made a mad dash, gritting his teeth and ignoring the burning as the cold bit into his skin.

"_No, I'll make it this time! I won't let anyone die like that again_!" he yelled to himself, and it kept him through the dash, until he arrived at cave.

*flash back*

"_Estel quickly! Get the Athelas!" Elrond ordered as he put his hand on the woman's forehead. _

_The 76 male quickly got up and started running. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he still feared he would not make it in time._

"_Faster! Run faster!" he told himself, seeing the woman in his head and her pale face. "I need to find it in the woods!"_

_He ran deeper into the forest, picking up anything that even looked like Athelas. When he finally found it, his adrenalin still surged through his body, allowing him to make another mad dash back to where Elrond and the woman were. _

"_I have it!" he proclaimed, out of breath and waved the green plant, smiling a bit as his eyes shone with hope._

_But that was all destroyed when he saw the grave look his foster father gave him. "No…. please no!" he yelled and fell next to the still body._

"_I am sorry Estel…" the Elf put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder._

*end of flash back*

Elessar frantically searched the cave, rolling over the rocks, wood and anything else he thought could cover up his pack. He kept the search up for more minutes before finally finding his bag. When he did, the other two finally arrived as well, shocked at how swiftly the Ranger got here.

"Found it!" he proclaimed in the Elvin language and turned to his two companions.

"We need to hurry back."

* * *

Faramir slowly opened his eyes, but the second her felt the liquid on his face; he sat up, looked around and sighed. He was once again, in the mountains. As he waited for the light to appear, he tried to remember the last thing that happened.

"_I was shot with a dart and collapsed_…" he sighed in frustration and clenched his fist.

"Why am I always just a burden to everyone!" he shouted.

"Why am I so useless…" he whispered and hung his head.

"You are not a burden to anyone, Faramir," came a voice he knew.

The Steward looked up and saw the light once again. "How can you say that? If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened!"

"It could have happened to anyone who is along," it spoke gently. "Did you not say you accept yourself? With this, you only move further away from your task. You still reject a part of you."

The Ranger was silent, trying to collect himself from everything. This was only going to get harder and he needs to be able to help his friends.

"You say I reject a part of me… but I know not which. Is there anything else you can tell me?" he finally calmed down and looked at the light.

"It is not only something you reject, but something you fear. You fear the power it had over you and what it did."

At that, a spark lit in the man's face as he started to understand. But before he could say anything, the light vanished and shadows started appearing.

The same was repeated as before and again he managed to wake just for a moment. It was enough to break the dream but he felt cold, his head pounded and started coughing.

This made him recall the first time he was so badly sick. Back when he was still around.

* * *

*flashback*

"_Faramir! Faramir do you hear me brother?" came a worried voice as the Ranger opened his eyes. Boromir's face was covered in worry as he sat next to him in the bed._

"_B-Boro *cough* mir?" he managed to speak, before the brother shushed him. _

"_It's going to be all right you hear me? You'll pull through this!" he squeezed the man's hand._

"_W…What *cough* happ..ened?" he felt terrible._

"_You were poisoned by a Morgul Shot. But we have the healers working on it. You won't die you hear me!" he squeezed harder._

_A sad smile appeared on the younger brother's face. "Is… he *cough* here…?"_

_Boromir knew who he meant and gritted his teeth. How could a father be so cold to one son, yet love the other so much._

"_He… He has important things to take care of. If you want I can-" he started to stand up, when a hand gripped his sleeve._

"_No… please *cough* stay here… Don't… don't let *cough* him see me… like this…" his voice begged as his eyes started to water._

"_Alright… I'll stay," he whispered, smiled and sat back down._

*end of flashback*

After that, the Steward fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"So what is the first task?" Eomer asked as he stood before four tribe people.

"First, we must all have equal ground," Dona smirked as the Rohirrim gave him a glare.

"You must strip all your armor. Only your leggings may remain," his smirk grew more and more evil as the King was he was told.

At first it was as if he had died, he felt to cold. But he soon got used to it. "Not too bad for a warm skin like you," Dona showed fake impression.

"Quite your flattering! Just tell me what must I do now," he snapped.

They all walked further out of the camp, where it was now even colder. They arrived at what looked like a lake, frozen at the sides but the middle was still very liquid.

"The first trial is swimming through Ice Lake and to the other side," Hagen explained.

Eomer's eyes opened slightly. He remembered the first time he went swimming into a lake in the middle of winter.

*flashback*

"_Come on boys! He's just one guy!" someone yelled as Eomer was being dragged somewhere. But he wasn't just going to let them take him. No, he was fighting them all, biting, kicking and punching anyone he could. _

_It was a 7 on 1 so he was at a big disadvantage and they were all seniors over 20 years of age while he was a mere 15._

_But no matter how much he struggled, they overpowered him and dragged him to a nearby lake._

"_Alight men! Time to teach this spoiled brat some cold lessons. Throw him!" the leader ordered and the men followed._

_With more even more effort they lifted the 15 year old, rocked him back and forth a few times before letting him go and allowed him to fall into the freezing water. _

_They laughed as they saw him gasp for breath before leaving._

_Eomer was taking deep breaths and sank a few times before finally being able to muster the strength to swim to shore. He was exhausted, wet and cold. He shook there, thinking he was going to die, until a figure appeared before his blurry eyes, yelled his name and then…_

*end of flashback*

* * *

"What's the matter warm skin? Scared?" Dona mocked.

"In your dreams. Now prepare to lose," a confidante smirk crossed the Kings face.

"_What is it with this one? He isn't even shivering any more…_" Dona narrowed his eyes.

"Chief… Do you truly think he will be able to win? And is it even correct to do so?" Han whispered to his leader in their own language.

"Do not judge people by what others have done. These three seem very different from any other down world person we have met, do they not?"

"I guess so, but still… No one has ever been able to complete the trials. Hardly anyone from our own tribe has been able to do so. Can he really win?"

"He seemed prepared to do so. He is fighting for his friend."

* * *

**And there goes chapter 8... Hope you liked it and review please**


	9. Race

**silverswath: Yes I know I wrote it wrong there, but as you could see in the fallowing chapters, it was spelled right. And thank you for the review.**

**Temen: I'll do my best about that. Glad you think so ^^**

**Annnnnnnnd chapter 9**

* * *

"Are you ready, filth?" Dona spat and narrowed his eyes on the King.

"Only if you are," he barked back. "But wait. You aren't. You need someone else to do your work for you," he smirked.

"Nahgaji! Artzen guru lisa imazi!" Lin started yelling something Eomer couldn't understand.

"Calm down, all of you!" Hagen's voice was strong.

After that, he had their attention and continued: "Because these trials are done with three people, I had to add another of ours. I do not want any dirty tricks," he glanced at the other two tribe people.

"So what happens if your man wins?" the Rohirrim asked.

"I shall decide what to do with you. But I always listen to what my people have to say, so I can not grant you freedom."

"Wonderful…" the former Marshal muttered and turned to face the water.

* * *

"Lasen! Lasen St...Stidur," one of Aragorn's companions called, trying to speak his name.

"It's Strider. And is this the way back?"

The two gave a nod, but pointed to a shadow a few meters in front of them.

"You have to be kidding me…" his mouth opened wide as he looked towards the huge bear.

* * *

The three 'champions' took their places on the shore, waiting for the sign to start. Eomer was taking a few deep breaths, hoping he doesn't freeze.

"Lash!" was heard and all three dived into the lake.

The water bit into their bones and skin, and the small one was soon left behind as the bigger two started swimming.

The King had gritted teeth and ignored the burning and numbness of his limbs, while Lin took deep breath and at times gulped the water as well.

It was all an even race, until the blond male's adrenalin rushed in. He took a deep breath, dove under the water and started swimming under the surface.

The tribe people all looked in shock and surprise as the down world dweller disappeared from sight. After a minute, he re-emerged on the other side, gasping for air and climbing out of the lake onto the snow covered ground.

His teeth chattered and his body shook as he started rubbing his limbs to keep warm. A bit later, Lin also arrived at the shore and after him came Han. As soon as all three were out of the water, Hagen brought all three coats and dry garments.

"Here," he handed Eomer a thick blanket, which the King happy took and wrapped around his cold body.

"T-T-Thank you," he managed to say.

Dona still stood on the other side of the shore, mouth gaped open and a look of disbelieve on his face.

"Im…Impossible…" his mouth opened and closed several times before speaking.

* * *

"I don't have time for this," Elessar gritted his teeth and started marching towards the bear. The other two quickly grabbed him and forced him to duck.

"Let me go! My friend needs me!" he demanded.

"Lass," one whispered and put his finger on his lips. The other cupped his hands over his mouth and seemed to imitate an animal growl.

The bear's head turned a bit and the man growled again. This time, the animal returned the call started sniffing. Another growl and it ran off in the opposite direction.

Once they were sure the bear was gone, they allowed the King to stand up.

"I must say… that was a bit impressive," he blinked and smiled at his companions.

"We must hurry," one managed to say, although he looked like he had to struggle with the words a lot.

The Ranger gave a nod and all three started moving towards the camp.

* * *

"What next?" Eomer asked when he was back to his full strength.

"Ready so soon?" Hagen was surprised, but smiled.

"You said the poison will slowly kill my friend. The more time I waste here, the closer he is to death," the King quickly explained.

"Well then, if you are ready, the second trial shall commence."

* * *

"Alright then. For the next match we have…" the captain looked at a piece of paper. A look of amusement was on his face as he read: "Boromir and Faramir."

The two males looked at each other and walked into the training field. This was how their days as trainees went. Now that they were both over the age of 20, they were allowed to be in the same squad. And although Faramir was younger, he quickly became one of the best warriors.

And this is the usual dual of the week. In all honesty, they have both been in duals before, but never against one another. But no matter what, they were both going to give it their all.

"I tell you this now, little brother. I won't hold back because you are family," Boromir took out his sword.

"Or I on you, because you are old," Faramir smiled and also took out his weapon.

The elder brother laughed and took a step forward, and pushing his sword forward in a stabbing motion.

The younger one dodged with ease and swung the blade from the left, aiming for the side. Boromir side stepped that, turned around and swung his weapon around. Faramir blocked it and put pressure on the blade, now locked in a battle of strength.

But no matter how much better he was than others, he could not match Boromir's brute power and was knocked back.

He stumbled back, but tripped over a boulder and fell on his back side. His brother brought the blade in front of his face, but removed it a second later and smiled.

"You are getting better brother," he laughed and gave him a helping hand, which Faramir took.

"Well, I do have a good teacher," he smiled and stood up.

It has been so long, since he remembered that, and it still makes him smile. No matter how much their father favorite the elder, no jealousy, envy or rivalry was between the two.

* * *

The contestants moved from the lake, higher up until they reached a plane. There, they stopped and Hagen spoke: "The next trial is as follows. You must climb up the mountain to the top, where you will have to find the Frozen Flower. As you can tell by the name, its blossom is frozen, as it has been since the beginning. You must retrieve it and bring it back down here."

Eomer looked up, mouth slightly open as he swallowed hard. He never liked climbing; it always made him feel weak and vulnerable.

"What's the matter warm skin? Getting cold feet?" Dona laughed.

"You wish," the King glanced at him.

He turned his gaze back to the top. "What if you fall?"

"You die," they both answered, one grim the other Rohirrim swallowed again and nodded. "Let's go then."

* * *

Aragorn could now see the camp and put more speed into his steps. His companions were slightly ahead of him, but now he could rush down without them. And so, he ran past them and slid down the hill into the camp.

He looked around for the Steward, until an elder lady pointed to the largest tent around. He bowed his head slightly before dashing to it.

He moved away the curtain, stepped in and found his friend lying on a warm bed, a bucket of hot water next to him and a wet cloth on his head.

There was also a female sitting next to him, grinding some plants. He lightly touched her shoulder and she turned to face him.

He showed her the Athelas and she understood. Quickly she started grinding the herb and when it was a nice soft powder, Elessar poured some of the hot water into the bowl.

"There now, my friend," he spoke Elvish and put the bowl under Faramir's nose.

The Steward took a deep breath and relaxed as the fresh smell of the herb filled the tent. A few seconds later, his eyes cracked open and he said: "My Lord?" his voice dry and low.

"I'm here, my friend. And I told you about the titles," he gave a smile and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

The woman's eyes were wide open as she looked in disbelieve. "Magi… Magi," she muttered and looked at the poisoned man.

"What did I miss? Where is Eomer?" the Prince managed a smile.

"I'll tell you everything as soon I speak to the man," Strider promised and when the sickened one gave a nod, exited the tent, while the Steward fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Poof! What do you think of the trials?**


	10. Frozen Flower

**Chapter 10 people :D**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hagen turned to Eomer, who gave a determine nod. "Let us be off."

The three got ready to climb, once again dressed in similar fashion and when 'Lash' was heard, they started.

Han was the quickest of the three, being the smallest, lightest and more flexible than the other two.

Lin and Eomer were both shoulder to shoulder, until they couldn't see Dona or Hagen anymore. When they were out of eye sight, the bigger male smirked and punched the King in the side, making him release his grip and slip down a bit.

Gritting his teeth, Eomer managed to get a hold of the cold, frozen, ice covered rocks. He glared up at Lin, who put his hand on his lips, faking surprise. With a laughed, he continued the climb.

"I swear I will kill him when this is all over," the Rohirrim muttered and also continued.

* * *

Back at the camp, Aragorn was asking some of the people, as best he could, about where his friend was.

He motioned for a beard, long blond hair and a heavy built. And finally, after the twentieth person, someone said: "Chief ano Dona zu tial," he pointed to the King and then at a hill top. Elessar quickly made his way up there and found the two people he was told about.

"Chief Hagen!" he called and ran to join them.

"Strider," the elder male smiled while the younger one snorted.

"Where is he?" he asked and looked around a bit.

"The blond one? He's up there," Dona smirked and pointed to the mountain peak. The Ranger paled a bit but asked: "What's he doing?"

"The second trial. He must climb up there to find a rare flower, which's blossom is frozen," Hagen explained.

The King looked up and said something in Elvish before saying: "You underestimated the poison."

The Chief looked shocked and the Gondorian explained: "You must have never used it on 'down world dwellers' because my brother was closer to death than you said," yet his voice didn't carry, hate or anger.

"My apologizes," the elder man bowed slightly and turned his gaze back at Strider: "I assume you used this… medicine you sought out and it worked?"

"Indeed. For which I am grateful you allowed me to find it."

"Tell me what is it called?"

And so they talked about healing herbs, but Dona quickly lost interest so he focused his gaze up the mountain.

* * *

As Han, Lin and Eomer climbed up the mountain, a sudden, bone biting wind swirled around them. The smallest of the three had to stop a bit under the top, trying to keep his hold on the rocks.

But due to his focus on the rocks, he failed to see Lin right under him. The bulky male wasn't bothered by the cold, so he had no problem catching up to his fellow tribe member. But what he did next, should have been expected, yet wasn't.

He grabbed the small one by the leg and pulled him down. With a yelp he realized he now hung head first, down the mountain.

Fear forced it's self into him, and a moment later, Lin released his hold on the man, letting him drop down.

With a victorious smirk, he climbed up to the top.

As Eomer looked up, he couldn't see either of the tribe members anymore and feared the worse. Just then, he saw a small dot falling. The King immediately extended his hand, managing to get a hold of the man, but losing his grip on the rocks once again, sliding down with Han in tow.

When he managed to stop, he looked down at the man. "_He's unconscious…_" he told himself and shook him. Nothing. He shook again and again no reaction.

Sighing, Eomer lifted the man up and threw him over his shoulder. When he was sure Han would not fall off, he continued the, now more dangerous and harder climb.

* * *

Faramir woke again, eyes cracked open and body numb. He managed to turn his gaze to the left, where he saw a woman washing a cloth. When she turned to put it back on his forehead, she took sharp breath.

The Ranger opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came. It felt as though his throat was a desert, dry and stinging.

The woman quickly put the rag down and grabbed a bowl. She gently put it to the man's mouth and he gulped the fresh water.

When he drank, he sighed in relief, and gave her a thankful look. She smiled and said: "Spi," and put her hand on his chest.

"My friends…" his voice came out hoarse. He hoped she understood. But she didn't. She only put the cloth back on his head and said again: "Spi."

Faramir wanted to get up and find Aragorn and Eomer, but his body wouldn't allow him to move an inch. So he found himself closing his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep. Only rested a bit, for he felt as though his head was burning.

'_Already burning…' _the words and voice echoed in his head as he took a deep breath.

* * *

"Should you not go and stay with you sickened friend?" Hagen asked, as he watched Elessar.

"He is a strong man. I know he will pull through. Right now, I need to make sure E-" he started but stopped himself. "_I can't call him that_!" he schooled himself before saying: "That Urban is fine. If I can tell my brother our cousin is alright, he will worry less about him," he finished, taking a deep breath on the inside.

"I understand," the Chief said and looked up.

"Who is that?" Strider asked as he saw a dot coming down the mountain a minute later.

"That, _filth_, is Lin. My champion," Dona smirked and turned to the other two.

"It would seem I win," he laughed as the King clenched his fist.

"Eomer…" he whispered, as even the Chief looked scared.

"Han… Do not let me believe you were claimed by the mountain…" he spoke in his own language and hung his head.

* * *

Eomer finally managed to reach the top, but was far too tired to even stand. But with the last of his strength, he hurled over the unconscious man and crawled to the top.

Rolling to the side and taking deep breath, his body was numb from the climb and the cold snow.

A minute later, he heard a groan and looked at Han, who just seemed to wake up. With a moan, the tribe man sat up and looked around himself.

"Finally decided… to wake up… did you?" Eomer managed to smile.

Han looked down in shock and quickly stood up. "How am I here?" he asked, as the King looked in shock.

"You can speak Westron?" the Rohirrim struggled to stand.

Han gave a nod, almost ashamed before saying: "I was falling… How am I here?"

"I caught you. How _did_ **you** fall?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Lin threw me off…" he clenched his fists, but released a second later. "I owe you my life," he looked at the blond.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just find this flower and get down," he said and took a few steps before he saw an entire garden of frozen blossoms. They were of all the colors; red, yellow, pink, purple and many more.

His moth was gaped open as he yelled in his language: "How can I find the right one!" he gritted his teeth and fell to the ground.

Han came up to him and looked around. "I shall show you which one is the right one."

Eomer looked at him with surprise. "You saved my life, this is the least I can do," the small man smiled and started looking around.

* * *

"The victor of this trial… is Lin," Hagen said grimly as the said male arrived before him with the correct flower.

"What of my friend?" Strider's voice was hard with anger.

"Anu gehe zali montin padli," Lin said and Dona translated: "He said the blond one and Han both fell down the mountain."

The other two looked in horror back up the mountain. "No! I don't believe it!" he said through gritted teeth.

"We will wait until dawn tomorrow. If they are not here by then…" the Chief trailed off.

"I do not mind," a cocky grin played on his face as he patted Lin on the back.

A while later, the two left while Hagen and Aragorn stood in the same spot.

"You would do best to come as well…"

"I refuse to believe he is dead," there was so much confidence in his voice that the tribe leader was taken aback.

"I know this must be hard for you to accept, but these mountains are treacherous. Do not allow your hopes to go to high," with a comforting hand on his shoulder, the Chief left for the village.

"_Come on Eomer… I know you can do it_," but no matter how much he told himself that, there was a part of him that didn't believe that.

* * *

The moon was already in the sky when Strider had returned to the camp. He still had hope for his friend, but still had to tell Faramir what has happened.

"Here! I found it!" Han yelled and brought the King a pure white flower, which's blossom was covered with ice.

"Incredible…" he murmured and took the flower.

"Now we just need to find the fastest way down," the smaller one looked around.

As Eomer looked around as well, an idea popped into his head as he saw a few spruce. "Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have a sword with you, would you?"

Han looked at him questionable before taking out a medium sized dagger. "This is all I have," he confessed but a fire burned in the King's eyes.

"It will do," he took the weapon and walked to the trees.

* * *

"You're back?" Faramir asked from where he laid a smile on his face and eyes filled with hope.

"Yes… and I have something to tell you," Aragorn sat next to him.

"Tell me from the beginning will you?" his voice was still shaky.

"Sure," he gave a small smile.

* * *

"And you are _sure_ this will work?" Han asked as he hugged Eomer from behind.

"I have never tried it before so I can't say," he admitted.

"Wait what?! You said you did this before!"

"I lied," he smirked and a few seconds later, screaming was heard.

* * *

"So… I was poisoned and you went to get Athelas, while he did these trials?"

"That pretty much summed it up yes."

"Then… where is he now?"

The King hesitated for a few seconds, and just when he was about to tell him, a commotion outside caught their attention.

* * *

**Alright, a question for all you readers.**

**Which of them (Aragorn, Faramir and Eomer) if you favorite and why?**


	11. Replacment

**Yes, I changed my name... again :P**

**Hitoku: How many times do I have to tell you? If you want to review, make a stupid account -' But if you must, then at least make real reviews, not chats...  
**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Aragorn shared a look with Faramir, one's eyes filled with curiosity, the others with hope. Strider quickly made his way out, where he looked around for what was happening.

He noticed a man pointing to a hill on the other side of the camp. On it, he saw something he could not name or even say what it was.

But then, with the sun's first rays of light, he could not believe his own eyes. As 'it' got closer and the King's vision better, he saw two men sitting – riding a wooden log down the hill.

"I don't believe it…" he breathed as the two figures rode down the hill and stopped before the glacier.

* * *

"We're alive?" the smaller of the two asked in shock and looked himself over as he got off the log.

"WE ARE ALIVE!" he shouted and fell to his knees, hands in the air, before kissing the snow.

"Well… it worked better than I hoped," the other male smirked as he stood.

"How come you are alive?!" Dona yelled as he saw the two. He and Hagen have both been outside, discussing what to do now with the prisoners.

"Han!" the Chief called with a smile on his face as he made his way to the male.

"Chief!" he called back as the two started speaking in their own language.

Elessar still stood there, like a rock and watched as the blond male glanced about himself.

* * *

When the Rihirrim turned around, he saw how many people were wide eyed and mouth gaped open, until he saw a certain, dark haired, gray eyed King.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he laughed and walked over to him. But before, the other could even say a word, his friend collapsed, face first in the ground.

"Eomer!" Strider yelled and dashed to his fallen comrade.

Hagen, Han and many nearby standing also joined the two, before Strider checked the King's vital signs.

With a sigh of relief, Aragorn picked up his fined and said: "He is exhausted beyond belief and his pulse his weak but strong. He pushed his limits far over their breaking points and the cold has numbed his limbs," he explained as he saw the worried look on Hagen's face.

"_Still hard to believe he doesn't hate us_…" he wondered inwardly, as the Chief motioned for him to take Eomer to the tent.

"_This will be a joy to explain_," he mentally noted as he entered the same tent in which Faramir was resting.

"What happened?" the Steward practically shouted when he put the King on another bed.

"Long story…" the former Ranger muttered and covered his friend with warm blankets.

* * *

Faramir tried to get out of bed, but he winced at the pain of even moving.

"Hey, you need to lay still. If you move, the poison will spread faster," Elessar instructed as he grinded some more Athelas.

Just then, Hagen brought a bucket of hot water and Aragorn accepted it with a smile, before pouring it into the bowl and dipping two cloths into it. He put on one the man from Mark's forehead and the other on his fellow Gondorian's.

"I'm getting sick and tired of being sick and tired…" Faramir sighed and let the warmth of the cloth relax him.

"To bad, you'll have to be like this for as long as your life will last now," another voice said, as the owner stepped and with him, the coldness of the weather.

"What do you mean?" the Steward asked, as the King narrowed his eyes.

"He," Dona pointed to Eomer: "clearly can't continue with the final trial, thus he forfeits," he smirked, pleased with the idea.

One man gritted his teeth, one hung his head and the other's eyes opened wide. He was right, there is no way Eomer can continue the challenges. It stung, so much, there after all of this, it was going to end.

"Then let me take his place!" Aragorn stood up and faced Dona.

"Oh sorry, but that's not allowed," the tribe man smirked.

"You are wrong about that, Dona," Hagen stated calmly.

Two pairs of eyes looked in surprise, while one pair showed annoyance. "If Dona is to change his champion as well, you may replace your friend."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Zagu un dai von… Iz magu ten poloci un mage hur dwe lang."

A wild look flashed in Dona's eyes; a look of confidence, pleasure and greed.

"Very well old man," he said back then turned to Elessar: "I shall accept this request, but the one you will face in the final trial, is **me**. We will fight, man to man, tomorrow at first light. Do **not** be late," and with a final smirk, he turned and left the tent.

* * *

Strider still stood his ground, determination in his eyes as he clenched his fist so hard they shook.

Faramir swallowed hard and looked at the tent roof. He hasn't felt so helpless since the day Boromir was sent to Rivendell. A heavy silence hung over them.

"Why do you keep helping us?" the King broke the silence after he calmed down and sat by Eomer to check his cloth.

Hagen was silent, but to the Gondorians it was sign that he was thinking everything over, so they gave him as much time as he needed.

And in that time, the Rohirrim woke, not fully but enough to cough. Aragorn quickly prepared fresh water and brought the bowl to his friend's mouth. Eomer at first refused the water, but when Strider showed he would force it down his throat, he drank willingly.

And at that, Faramir entered a coughing fit, hoarse and dry. And before either of the two leaders could do anything, he slipped into unconsciousness.

"The… tri…als… One… more rig…ht?" the man from Mark's voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, and hardly understandable.

"Shh… You don't have to worry about that," the former Ranger assured and moved to check the Steward, as the King fell back to sleep.

He put his hand on the man's forehead, a frown on his face as he pulled away. With a sigh, he moved to grinded more Athelas and glanced at the tribe leader.

When he got a nod, he put the bowl of powdered herbs down and sat next to the Chief.

* * *

"The reason I help you… is because I feel obliged to do so. For… I myself was from the down world…" the Chief finally spoke.

When Aragorn said nothing, only slightly widened his eyes, Hagen continued: "I was a simple child… an orphan… Both my parents were killed by Orcs, but I managed to escape here, into the mountains." A sad smile appeared on his face as he paused.

"The people here, called Sango, adopted me, raised me as their own. But I never understood, why they told us that 'down world dwellers' were full of evil".

"They must have known about the war…" Aragorn said quietly.

"Must have… And after it was over, so did everyone else here. It only proved more, the evil of men… At least that is what we believe."

"If you don't mind me asking," he looked at the Chief. "What does the tree in the glacier mean to you?"

"It was the guardian of these mountains. And when the Ngami came, the guardian gave its life to protect our village."

"Ngami?" the King raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, wretched creatures, lurking in the dark and taking who ever dares to come to close to their land."

"_Sounds like the monster we came here for_," Strider said to himself.

"I guess… I should also mention this…"

* * *

"I thought you said they fell off!" Dona hissed at Lin as they sat around the fire, speaking in their own language.

"I swear I threw Han off!" the bulky one said back.

"Apparently you didn't!"

"It was that down world filth! He must have somehow saved him."

They were both quiet for a bit, until Lin asked: "What did the old man promise you, if you fight this Strider?"

"That I would become Chief," he smirked and lay down.

"And when I am, there will be a few changes around here."

"You need to rest. Tomorrow is just a few hours away…"

"Tomorrow… It all ends tomorrow…" he murmured before falling asleep.

* * *

**Tururururu see you in the next one :P**


	12. Remembrance

**I know there are parts that are a bit confusing, so if you don't understand them, feel free to ask. I don't bite =3**

**Prrrrrr chapter 12 :3**

* * *

Faramir entered another coughing fit, this one the worst too far. He managed to calm it and when he looked around he could hardly see. But he did see something.

His attention was directed towards Aragorn, whose eyes were so distant, he thought it was dream.

The King had his mouth slightly opened, a look of disbelieve on his face as his eyes stared at noting in particular.

Next to him, Hagen has his eyes and mouth closed; head down and hands on his knees.

"S-Strider?" the Steward's voice was low and dry, but carried worry.

That seemed to snap the former Ranger from his thoughts and look at his friend. "Wenham, you're awake," he took a sharp breath and walked to the Gondorian.

Elessar put his hand on the man's forehead and shook his head. The fever hasn't gone down a bit. It actually felt like it got worse.

"What is it?" both asked, when he changed the cloth again.

He opened his mouth a few times, unsure of how or what to say. How do you tell someone, one of your closest friends and trusted advisers, that they are going to die?

"You should rest more. The poison has almost completely spread through your body," he finally said. He just couldn't…

"I… I want to help *cough, cough* please… I just can't stand back and *cough, cough* watch more of my friends die…" his voice died as he drifted off to sleep.

Aragorn closed his eyes and locked his jaw. He didn't have much time. How could things have turned out so bad? It was just like her all over again…

* * *

"I am sorry Estel…" the Elf put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

Elessar's eyes started to water as he looked upon the woman's pale, yet peaceful face. She looked young for a woman with the age of 100.

"She told me, that she is proud of you. Of the man you have become and that you would not change. That you not let your past control you. Those were her last words," Elrond closed his eyes and started to sing a lamentation.

"Rest well… mother. May you find peace in death…" Aragorn whispered in Elvish and kissed her forehead.

* * *

An uneasy silence drifted amongst them, before the Sango leader said: "I told you about us… How about you tell me the truth about you?"

"How long have you known?" the Gondorian smiled slightly.

"When your 'cousin' returned. As I recall, you said his name is Urban, yet you called him Eomer. Most intriguing I must say," Hagen smiled.

Aragorn nodded, ready to explain the situation. Anything to get his mind off of the dying Faramir, half frozen Eomer, the Ngami and his love… Arwen. Oh how he missed her… He also knew now, Hagen could be trusted.

* * *

"Eomer! Eomer please! Please wake up!" he heard someone crying next to him. A female voice, someone so familiar… But he just wanted to sleep. He was so cold.

"Please my lady!" another voice said, but he didn't remember this one.

"No! He needs me! And I need him!" at that, he felt warm hands in his own, shaking as tears dripped down on his skin.

'_She's… crying_?' he asked himself in his head. But, who was she? So familiar, he wanted to remember, but he was so cold. He just wanted to sleep in peace.

"Please… Please Eomer…" her voice was quiet as he heard her sobs. "You promised me… remember?" she sniffed.

'_I promised her something?'_ he tried to remember to whom this voice belonged.

"You promised me you would stay… that you would not leave me… that y-you *sniff* you will always be there for me… Please, don't break that promise… Please brother…"

'_Brother? Eowyn_!' At that realization, he didn't want to sleep anymore. With all his strength, he tried to open his eyes.

"Eowyn!" another voice came, this one male; strong and proud. "Theodred!" the female called.

'_Theodred_?' he asked himself and tried more and more to wake up.

"How is he?" the male asked. "They don't think he will make it…" more tears dropped on his skin.

"Come on Eomer! You can fight this! How can you say you lived proud when you were killed by water? How can you leave her?" his voice was shaky, but it made the last push he needed.

His eyes opened wide and he took a deep, sharp breath. His eyes had to get use to the light and when he could see properly, the first thing he saw was his sister's worried, yet smiling face. And next to her, his cousin who had a look of relief and joy on his.

A moment later, Eowyn embraced her brother so tightly, he could hardly breathe.

"I though you dead…" she whispered, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"As did I... but you brought me back," they pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"What happened?" Eomer asked, sitting up in his bed.

"The seniors threw you in the lake and you managed to get to shore. But you got frostbite and were losing body heat quickly. Theodred found you and brought you back the fastest way he knew how," the female explained.

"Thank you," he gave a grateful nod. "Think nothing of it. And don't worry about the senior's. They've been taken care of," he smiled reassuringly.

Eowyn had every right to be worried. She was merely 11 and it was only 4 years ago that their parents died. And yes, he promised, over the grave of their mother, that he would not leave her alone.

* * *

"I see… So you are after the Ngami as well… I wish I could assist you, but we Sango do not venture there. We only…" he trailed off, ashamed at his actions.

"It is not your fault," the King put a hand on his shoulder. "You only did what you thought best. And we **will** find them. _All_ of them. You have my word."

"I believe you… But do not risk your lives for my mistakes…"

"We must. This is something we all must do. And not only because of you. We would have gone, even if you hadn't told me."

"Truly… You are most different from the others we have met. But you must rest now. Dona will be ruthless in your battle."

"I can't just-" he wanted to protest, but Hagen cut him off.

"I shall take care of them. I may not be as skilled in healing as you, but I am good enough. They will not die," he assured.

Aragorn hesitated for a bit, before nodding. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was exhausted. So, he slowly took a blanket, put it on the ground and lay there, using his hand as a pillow.

The Chief shook his head as he smiled and took another blanket and put it on the King, before sitting back so he could see all three of them.

"_Somehow… I imagined Kings and Stewards to be… different. They act nothing like royals. It is as though they prefer this over their lives in castles_," he smiled again.

His expression changed as he got on his knees and spared his arms out.

* * *

"Gods… I, a humble human on this great earth you created, beg you. May their life be spared from Dona. They do not deserve to suffer. And if someone must be punished, I will happily take their place," he prayed and bowed so his head was on the ground.

When he was done, he took a deep breath and said in Sango: "You can come out now, Han."

At that, the said male stepped quietly in, bowed and sat before the Chief.

"What is it that troubles you?" Hagen asked.

"Will he live?" the small one asked and the elder one knew who he meant.

"We can only hope…"

"Please, you mustn't let him die," he pleated.

"He… he saved my life! After…" he looked at the ground.

"After what?"

"After Lin threw me off… He risked his own life to save mine! Can you not disqualify him?"

The Chief looked in shock before nodding and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I will do all I can to save them all. But there is nothing I can do about Lin. The only hope is Strider."

* * *

**Well? Is it getting good or bad? Tell me please Q_Q**


	13. Duel

**Alright, since I see it doesn't matter if it's four chapters per week or two every few days... I'll be posting one chapter every Saturday and Wednesday. And if you guys won't review, even a little, I might as well freeze this story...**

**By the way... It's sort of my first try at a battle scene like this... Tell me how I did? Or don't... wouldn't surprise me anymore...**

**Hitoku: Fine what ever... And I don't say everything on purpose. Some things I'll explain later one... If we get to that anyway**

**Chapter 13 has arrived :P**

* * *

And so morning came… Aragorn woke up, taking a sharp breath. He glanced around himself before standing up and taking another deep breath.

In all honesty, he would have liked to sleep a bit longer, but he knew better. With the sun almost up, the dual that would determine his and his friends' fate would begin.

He stretched his arms and looked about himself for the others. Strider found Faramir and Eomer lying in their beds, one shivering with cold while the other mumbled and tossed.

He sighed and looked for the elder one, but found he wasn't in the tent. At that, Hagen entered, carrying a bucket of hot water and a basket.

"Oh, I see you are awake. Still have one hour," the Chief put down the bucket and basket and smiled at the King.

"No, that's alright. I want to be fully ready, not just woken up when I fight," he smiled back.

"Well, I brought you something to eat," he reached into the basket and pulled out some bread and a bottle of water.

"There is enough for all three, but I don't think they will be eating…" he looked grimly at the other two.

"I wouldn't worry about that," the former Ranger smiled. "When they are both well, I'm sure they will be hungry. At least Eomer will."

Hagen chuckled and handed the meal to Aragorn. "I know your 'brother' is running out of time and I would gladly give him the antidote… But Dona has taken it for, 'safe keeping'."

"I see… but can he be trusted? Will he give us the antidote?"

"He will. I can not explain how or why, but he has always kept his word."

* * *

And soon, an hour passed and the sun's first rays of light peeked through the tent's fabric. With a deep breath, Aragorn threw off his shirt, took Andúril and walked out of the tent. He was greeted by a bone chilling wind and deep snow, but didn't show any signs of pain or discomfort. He didn't have that luxury, not now. He could already see a large crowd of people.

And as the King walked to the center, Hagen tended to his friends, making sure they would survive long enough for him to win.

As he moved closer to the glacier, people moved out of his way, as if he had the plague. By the time he arrived, Dona was already there, sitting straight with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long," Strider said in a greeting.

"Of course not. I did say at first light," the Sango man stood up, opening his eyes.

"I'm surprised you showed," he smirked.

"Well I wasn't about to leave my friends. Unlike you, I care for them."

"Brave words for someone who is about to be dead," he sneered and took out his sword.

"Likewise," the King stated calmly and brought out his weapon.

* * *

The crowed moved away, surrounding the two in a large circle, giving them enough space.

For a minute or two, they only walked in a circle, analyzing each other and waiting for the other to make the first move.

But Aragorn knew what Dona was trying to do. "_He knows I can't stand this cold as long as him… Dragging out the batter will make matters worse_…" he noted.

"_Well then_," he managed a smirk. "_Let's not keep him waiting_!" and with that he dashed forward, sword outstretched in front of him.

Dona's eyes glowed with glee as he stepped forward, holding the sword with both hands back and ready to deliver the swing. A second later, metal clashed with metal as sparks flew and teeth gritted.

Both men were knocked back a bit by the impact, but Strider regained his footing faster and swung Andúril aiming for the head. The tribe member was cut slightly on the cheek, but ducked back and slid with his knees on the snow, getting closer to his attacker.

Aragorn wanted to side step the swing to his leg, but the deep snow didn't allow him. And soon he found himself with his back in the snow with Dona getting on his feet. As the red liquid stained the white snow, Strider gritted his teeth.

As he saw the blade atop of him, the King rolled to the side just enough to evade the sword, before hitting Dona in the ribs with the sword's hilt.

With a groan of pain, the mountain liver jumped back and put a hand on his chest. It might not have been a fetal blow, but it breached his skin, making him bleed. And with his attention on the wound the down world dweller stood back up, releasing a deep breath.

Anger and fire burned in their eyes as they stared down each other once more. Then, when Aragorn moved to attack, Dona smirked. Before Strider had a chance to do anything, Dona kicked the soft snow straight into his eyes. With a hiss, the King stopped and wanted to get rid of the snow, but the Sango male took his opportunity.

With a dash and a jump he raised his sword atop of his head, preparing to deliver a blow to the head. And just as he was about to swing down, Elessar raised his leg and kicked Dona straight in the chest.

The Sango male collapsed on the ground, taking deep, shaky breaths, coughing and choking on the air. He hadn't expected the former Ranger to have such high senses. A moment later, Andúril was at his neck, its wielder's eyes closed until he reached and rubbed them, getting the snow out. Both men were taking deep breaths, but only one stood.

"Well…? What are waiting for…? Do it!" Dona yelled, rage in his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

Aragorn stood still, looking down at his opponent, swallowing before inhaling the cold air. With a sniff, he moved Andúril away from the man's neck and relaxed his figure.

Everyone looked at him, eyes wide open. Everyone except the man who's life he spared. There was only more hatred, if that was possible, as he frowned in anger.

"What? Too weak to finish me off?! You are nothing but a-" but he didn't get to finish, as a hard punch to the face, broke his nose and made his fall limply to the ground.

With a questioning shake of his head, Strider said: "Better?"

* * *

The crowd started cheering as healers arrived; checking Dona over, while Aragorn sneaked back to the tent where Hagen, Faramir and Eomer were. When he arrived, the Chief was already waiting to congratulate him.

"I saw it all," he said and brought him his garments and a warm blanket.

The King's adrenalin has finally worn off and he was freezing. How Eomer managed to do what he did, was beyond him.

"H-How are t-they?" he managed to ask while drinking the hot tea Hagen made.

"The other King is recovering nicely. As long as he keeps warm dressed for another day or two, he will be fine. But the Steward…" and as an answer, Faramir started coughing fiercely, shaking and going from whispered mumbling to yelling.

The two leaders moved to restrain him, but it did little good as they both knew what it meant.

"We're losing him!" Strider yelled. He didn't have enough time to grind Athelas. He needed the antidote.

"He won't make it…" Hagen said in horror as he watched the Ranger kick and twist on the bed.

"No! Faramir! Listen to me! You need to fight it a bit longer! You hear me? Fight it!" the King tried, but knew there was no time left. Unless he could get his hands on the antidote, Faramir was going to die.

"_First Boromir, now Faramir… both will die because I was too late_…" he hung his head, trying to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

And then, when all hope seemed lost, Han ran into the tent, calling: "I got *pant* the anti *pant* dote! Take *pant* it!"

Hagen quickly took the herb. It was a pure white flower, much like the one Eomer had to retrieve from the mountain peak.

"Help us hold him!" the Chief called, but he saw someone else garb the Ranger's legs.

"What-" they wanted to ask but he quickly yelled back: "Just do it!"

With a quick nod, Elessar took ahold of the Steward's shoulders as Hagen tore off a petal and put into the poisoned male's mouth.

"Swallow this!" he ordered and forcefully closed his mouth. When Faramir started choking, they feared the worst, but he swallowed the flower.

Han had filled a bowl with fresh water and put it to the Ranger's mouth. He gladly let the liquid flow down his throat.

When everything was taken care of, Faramir opened his eyes, already better than before.

* * *

**Well that was close... Anyway, and I'm begging here, review!**


	14. Ngami and Sango

**Sira: Yes I know he isn't and I'm mad on myself, but right now he was poisoned. I had to chose him =/ But I'll make it up to him, I hope it'll be in a right way ^^'' Here it actually talks about that =3**

**Poof! Chapter 14 is here**

* * *

As Faramir looked around, he ignored the pounding in his head and weird taste in his mouth as he saw four figures. One was sitting on the ground, the second had his eyes on the Steward and the other two were talking. He couldn't make them out due to his headache and blurriness.

"What… what's happening?" he managed to ask and brought the other three's attention on himself.

"A bit complicated… How are you feeling?" the second one asked. The Ranger recognized his voice and said: "Better, my Lord."

"Good to hear," Aragorn nodded before turning to the first male. "What about you?"

"Oh fine. Still a bit cold if I'm honest," he smiled. That was Eomer, no mistaking it.

The Gondorian gave the Rohirrim a helping hand and when they both stood, the Prince wanted to get up as well.

He managed to get into a sitting position before the world started spinning. He put a hand in his head to try and make it stop. And it helped a bit, enough for him to see clearly now. There, behind Elessar, stood Hagen and Han, both with a look of relief.

"We are glad to see you are well again," the Chief bowed slightly, with Han following suit.

"Thank you, for what you did," Aragorn bowed back, showing his gratitude.

"You should thank Dona…" Han looked at the side.

"Dona?" all three down world dwellers asked in shock.

The small man nodded before saying: "When he came to, after you knocked him out, the first thing he said was to give the flower to you. He told me where it was and that I needed to hurry. So, I came as fast as I could…"

"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even need the antidote," Eomer mumbled.

"Let's just go…" Faramir put his feet on the ground and shakily stood up, yet kept a hold on the best's edge.

* * *

"Faramir, you should be resting!" Elessar moved to force him back, but the Steward called: "No! I can't stand it anymore! Being this weak! I can't sit here, while you two are in danger!"

This surprised his two companions. They have hardly ever seen the Prince shout, yell or this angered at all. He was always the calm and collect one.

"Alright," Strider gave a nod. "If you are feeling well enough, then we will respect your decision."

There was a silence as the Ranger looked at the ground before closing his eyes in shame. Elessar wanted to say something, but decided against it. He just walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We know you would do the same, if it was either of us," he lowered his head so he could look him in the eyes. "Do not think so little of yourself my friend. We wanted you to rest, so you will be back to full strength for the battle to come. No one thinks you are weak."

Faramir opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he was silent. He just gave a nod and took a deep breath.

"Apologies for my ill-tempered behavior. It will not happen again."

"You should do it every now and then," this time Eomer spoke as he looked at the two.

"When you say what's on your mind like that, it makes you more at ease doesn't it?" he raised an eyebrow as the Steward nodded.

"See? Getting mad every now and then is good for you."

"Is that why you always seem angry?" Aragorn interjected.

"Oh ha-ha," the other King rolled his eyes.

The other laughed as the mood seemed to lighten up.

* * *

"What will you do now?" Han asked when everyone sat around the warm furnace, drinking tea.

"We'll be going after the e… what did you call them again?" Eomer looked at Hagen.

"Ngami," the two leaders answered.

"That is a most dangerous task… But after everything you went through, I doubt that would stop you," the Sango male chuckled.

"Indeed. We plan to leave as soon as we are all ready," Strider took a sip.

"I will prepare you some food, water and garments for the road. As well as find someone who will lead you to them."

"You know where they are?" Faramir blinked a few times.

Suddenly, there was an uneasy silence as Hagen hung his head. It was about time they found out…

"Yes, for it was us that decided that spot for them," the Chief inhaled.

Two pairs of confused eyes looked at him, while Han seemed panicked and said something in their language.

When the leader shook his head, the smaller one nodded and calmed down.

* * *

"You see… The Sango tribe has had dealings with the Ngami for a long time. When first they came, they took many people; women, children even men. Our guardian gave itself up to save us, yet it did not completely stop the attacks. After 5 years, they returned. So, we decided to put an end to that… or at least try," his gaze was glued to the liquid in his cup.

Eomer and Faramir listened closely to what he had to say, but Aragorn already knew. He was told this when Eomer returned from the second trial.

"When we saw they would not leave, we stroke a bargain. They would not attack our village in exchange…" his voice was shaky and his hands trembled. He closed his eyes, trying not to show how much it pained him for what happened.

"In exchange that we brought three members of our tribe to them… It did not matter who they were, as long as they were brought to the arranged place…" he took a deep breath, tears rolling down his face. "And it was I who agreed upon those terms…" he covered his face with his hand.

"But… I… I could not do it anymore… I could not keep sacrificing my people… So… whenever the down world dwellers would… come close to out village… we would…" he couldn't continue any longer. Sobs and cries filled the tent, as the Chief bent over, both hands covering his face.

* * *

There was a silence, a heavy one, as the Steward and King absorbed the information. Aragorn kept his eyes on Eomer, for any hostile reaction. They were his men, which never returned and now he knew why. He had every reason to be at rage.

But instead he exhaled and said: "So… they're alive… for now anyway," he looked at the tent ceiling, a smile on his face.

"It just gives us all the more reason to hurry up and find these Nagihi," he looked back down.

"Ngami," three corrected him. "Right," he laughed and added: "If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same myself. Anything to protect my people."

Elessar nodded in agreement as Faramir asked: "Who was your guardian?"

"The Great White Tree," Han said. Hagen was still not well and the smaller one made him lay down.

"The one in the glacier?"

"Yes. Now, let me get you what you need."

* * *

Han had given them all enough food and water to last two weeks in the mountains as well as plenty of warm clothing. All they needed now was a guide.

"I am sorry, but I know of no one that could take you there."

"Are you sure we wouldn't be able to just find it?" Eomer asked as he and his comrades took their packs.

"No, there is no other way to find it than with a guide. There are very few who know the way, and the only one I know is Chief Hagen."

"I know the way," a new voice injected, yet they all knew it.

Four heads turned to the entrance to the tent, where they saw a single man, dressed in nothing more than pants, with a bandage over his nose.

"Dona?" they all asked in unison as he smirked.

"Me. Now are you ready to go?" he seemed to ignore the expressions on their faces.

"And why would we trust you? Last I remember, you wanted us dead," the Rohirrim frowned.

"I still do. But the harvest is drawing near, so this will work in all our favors."

"You plan on giving us to the Ngami as payment so your people will be safe and at the same time, you would be getting rid of us," Faramir stated.

"You really are the smart one. Now come on, we don't have all day," he left without another word.

"Can we really trust him?" Aragorn asked and looked after the Sango male.

"We don't have much of a choice. Besides, he needs to bring us to the arranged place in order for them to take us. I doubt he would lie," the Steward glanced at his friends.

"You are the one who can read heats," Eomer shrugged.

* * *

**Well, they'll be off :P**


	15. It begins

**Alright... This one is a bit longer, since I'll use it to explain something.**

**For the next 3 times, I'll post 2 chapters a week. And then, the 4th time, a 3 chapter special... And it will start getting... complex. If you don't understand, ask! Don't be 'Oh yea i don't get this!' and not understand and just stop. **

**Weeee chapter 15**

* * *

"May the gods be with you, my friends," Han bowed as the three royals exited the tent. "And may the odds be in your favor, always," he added mostly to himself.

When they left the warm, comfortable tent, it was mid-day, but cold as it were night.

Eomer shook slightly and sniffed. "Just when I warmed up…" he muttered and saw Dona standing next to the glacier.

"I really hope we can trust him," Aragorn sighed as they started walking to him.

"Aren't y-you two even a b-bit cold?" Faramir asked and quickly threw the coat around himself.

"You will get used to it. We had to do it the hard way…" the formal Marshal narrowed his eyes as they arrived.

Dona glanced at all three of them, eyes stopping as he reached Faramir. With a sigh, he handed him an herb. "Chew this; it will make the cold more bearable."

The three looked at each other before the Steward took the herb and started chewing it. It tasted foul but did its job. He could hardly feel the cold now.

"Don't get to use to it. The effect wears off in a period of time," Dona didn't even wait for the 'Thank you'.

"Let's go," was the last thing he said before walking away from the glacier and away from the camp, the others following.

* * *

They walked in the woods, mostly in silence, only the sounds of nature around them. But every now and then, there would be a sneeze or cough.

"How long is it to this place?" Strider asked from the back of the line.

"We will not arrive today, if that answers your question," Dona said back in a calm matter, something none of them expected.

Yes, it has bothered them for some time now. Ever since he offered to take them to the Ngami, he hasn't called them anything insulting. In fact, he was rather kind to them, which at times made them think they were dreaming.

Again they walked in almost silence, until the sun set. When it got dark, something that happened rather fast here, they stopped and decided to make camp.

They trampled the snow around them to make room for the wood and try and start a fire. But the flints wouldn't give a single spark.

With a sigh, Strider found a large tree root and sat there, putting his head on the wood surface.

Faramir climbed atop a medium sized tree and found a comfortable stop there. He used a branch to lean his head on it.

And Eomer and Dona sat on rocks around the trampled snow.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" Dona asked and stared at the wood.

"I won't be taking chances…" the King turned his gaze to the stars above him.

"Fair enough…" the Sango male followed his gaze.

* * *

And so they sat in silence, watching the stars as the two Gondorians feel asleep. Somehow, they all felt at peace here. More than when they are in the castles.

"So tell me… why do you want to fight the Ngami?" Dona asked after a long time, making Eomer look at him.

"I mean… what reason would you have to come this far to fight monsters? If any relatives were taken, maybe that's a reason, but I doubt it's that…" he added and looked the Rohirrim in the eyes. There was fire in them.

"There are people we are trying to protect. All three of us, and we plan to do all we can to do so. Even if it means fighting monster from the depths of hell," his voice was strong and powerful as his words echoed in the tribe member's head.

"People to protect huh?" he muttered and closed his eyes slightly.

"What's your reason for taking us?" the question took him by surprise.

But before anything could be said, a roar made two males look to the left, while the two others quickly woke up.

Faramir jumped down from the tree while Aragorn drew Andúril, with Eomer and Dona both on their feet.

Another roar, but this one from the other side. The two Kings turned around, while the two second in command stayed turned to the left.

"What is that?" Faramir asked as another roar echoed around them.

"We should not be standing here…" was the only thing Dona said before gulping.

At that, two large, white fur colored bears moved out of the woods and roared. A moment later, the animals charged at the four.

"Run!" Dona yelled and made dashed into the woods. The other three hesitated only for a second longer before also running into the dark forest.

* * *

And that's when things turned south. Eomer quickly lost sight of all three of them, since he didn't know the woods, it was dark and his eyes weren't used to seeing in the darkness. He ended up running where he thought best, but was stopped when he hit a thick branch that knocked him off his feet.

Faramir and Aragorn could barely see Dona as he ran through the snow as if a pack of Orcs was on his tail. They knew they had lost Eomer and wanted to turn back, but had no idea where to even start.

Dona didn't care about anything expect running. The bears should never have come on this side of the forest. Something must have scared them and he didn't want to be near it. But as such, he wasn't thinking and paying attention to his surroundings. In the next second, he found himself face first in the snow, leg stuck behind a root.

Strider and the Prince have now lost sight of Dona as well, but still kept running, hoping to find either of the companions or anyone else. But they hadn't expected to go with such speed, that they couldn't stop. And so, they slipped on the ice in front of them, and rolled down the hill through branches and bushes. And to make matters worse, Elessar fell even deeper into a cavern at the bottom, landing on a pile of snow.

Now, all four men lay in the cold snow as the night engulfed them. Each was separated from the others, taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm.

It took them a while, but they managed to stand firmly. Each looked around themselves, checking if anyone one or thing was nearby.

Then, they did the thing any human would do. They started calling the names of their companions, hoping to find a way to get back together.

But it had a most opposite effect.

* * *

The four males all found themselves suddenly feeling a bone biting wind and rain on their skins. There was a frightening silence about them, as if everything had died in an instant. Not even the rain was heard as it poured on them.

Then again, the bone chilling winds made them all shiver with coldness, as an inhuman shriek was heard all around them that shook their very cores.

They turned around, looked in every direction, seeking the source of the shriek, yet found only trees, snow and plenty of darkness.

And that's when they saw it. They all saw something move in the darkness. Then the something became many. It was as though the dark itself was moving closer, trying to suffocate them.

But that wasn't what they wanted. No… far from it. Again the shriek came, but it was followed by so many, they couldn't count. And then, they ran again. Ran where ever they could as fast as they could. Ran to get away from this abomination.

As they kept running, they entered a new forest; this one seemed darker, more evil. As if it was about to come alive and kill them. But they kept running. Even through the thick fog of darkness that lay in those woods.

Breathing became harder and their limbs were heavy and burning, but they still ran. Soon, they started choking on the air they were breathing, as if it was a poison. But they ran still, ran and ran, until they each saw a field with the moon's rays landing upon it.

It was as if they were dreaming, so beautiful. Without another thought, they each ran into the meadow, taking deep breath and only stopping when they crashed into one and other, falling to the ground.

* * *

They quickly stood up; eyes darting from one man to the other, taking enough time to make sure what they saw was real.

They stood silently, only their pants hearable as their eyes showed so much panic and fear, that they couldn't believe it.

And they were right to do so, as things just couldn't be like this. There was something horribly wrong here, and they knew, this was the worst place they could have come to.

But there wasn't much they could do now, as the shrikes echoed once more and the darkness moved closer. They drew their weapons, prepared to fight whatever came out, but then they heard whispers.

"There isssss no hope…" the voice was high pitched, shallow and poisonous.

"Just ssssssurrender…" another one spoke in the same manner.

At that, they could see their enemies, but realized, weapons will be useless. They stood there, as if frozen, staring with panicked eyes, as their breath got stuck in their throats.

Fear overtook them, and they knew not why. They were all brave warriors; brave enough to take on an army of Orcs, but this… this was insane. They could hardly move as fear wrapped around their hearts.

"That issss right…" the voices came again.

"Fear ussss…" and at that, they appeared.

* * *

Faramir was the first to start shaking as he lost his grip on the weapon when he saw them. It was as if they were shadows come alive, floating in the air as a dark vail covered their forms and continued down, disappearing into the darkness.

"W-What is this?" Eomer managed to speak as he fell to one knee, taking deep breaths.

Aragorn trembled, unable to understand why. He wanted to speak, run, move, anything! but couldn't as he to collapsed on his knees.

Dona couldn't even stay conscious before these monsters and fell limply onto the cold snow. The Steward knew these abominations, but had no strength left to do anything. He bent over, and wanted to puke. They made his stomach turn, but didn't know why.

"Perfect…" again they spoke, but moved closer to their prey.

The first one they arrived at was Dona. Three stopped there, while the others moved closer to the others. There was so many, the royals couldn't even count them.

And then they saw it. They saw one of the shadow's force it's self into the Sango male's body through his mouth and nose. It was a horror to witness this.

But then they realized this was going to happen to them as well, and they couldn't even move.

The second was Eomer, as one shadow vanished inside him, but he still managed to keep conscious and present. So, three others followed suit, forcefully gaining entry to his body, as he collapsed a minute later.

Elessar was the next to go, but managed to raise his hand to try and push it away. But his hand went right through them as he watched with mouth and eyes opened. And that's when two shadows invaded him. He fell back, falling unconscious.

Now they moved to Faramir, as he tried to prepare for what is to come. And came it did, as he fell forward with the first shadow that forced itself into him.

He got one last look, and saw the other three being pulled out of the meadow, deeper into the forest. He let darkness take him as he closed his eyes and feel out of consciousness.

* * *

**Boo! Well... They're in deep trouble now :X If you didn't read what I wrote at the top, you better do it now! It's important! I think...**


	16. Failed King I

**Artura: Ahem... Not sure where to even begin... They are all 'normal' men but grew used to the mountains, same as Hagen, that's why he was able to become Chief. Aragorn tried his hardest to keep it together, while Eomer (like I said in his flashback) already went through some of these stuff and managed to hold on, although he did over do it (as you saw later on...) I didn't feel the need to put the Sango in more detail, true I admit that =/ As for Faramir, I also said in between times, that the weather got worse and worse, to the point he didn't expect and didn't have enough... The reason he went along... He couldn't 'sit back and watch ****as I also said... The antidote worked quickly... It wasn't more shouting than getting the anger off your mind. Yes... I had to improvise at that point with the tears... It was meant to be a breakdown**

**True, some might be, but they didn't even really care about if they followed, not to mention they all got separated. I'll try about that 'man' instead of 'male' and as for 'mountain liver' I only used it once and only that one time... As for the actors names... I needed some... unique names. These two seemed enough for me, and since I am imagining them as they were in the Movies, I thought I could use those... Anyway! Thanks for the detailed review! I really appreciate it! Also, not sure if that's a good thing, you only seemed to speak of the Sango and a bit of Faramir ^^''**

* * *

**Alright... Sorry guys for that just needed to... em... nwm...**

**I don't own anything, but the miss spells are mine...**

**Chapter 16 (Present) – Failed King part 1**

* * *

"_Aragorn… Aragorn… wake up Aragorn…_" a voice called, one so familiar, yet so distant. He did not know it. He? Well yes, he was Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor! But whose voice was that? He did not know.

"_Aragorn… King of Gondor? HA! You make me laugh…_" it spoke again. This time, he knew it was a man's voice, but still didn't know what face to put. He wasn't even sure where he was. So, he opened his eyes, thinking of what he might see, but he couldn't have predicted what was there.

His eyes saw nothing but whiteness. It was a void of white, with nothing else around but the King. He floated there in the void, confused at what was happening. Never had he seen anything like this.

"What is this?" his voice echoed though the null as if in a cave. He was only more confused now, before a voice said: "_This, Aragorn_," they spoke the name with glee, almost as if taunting him. "Is the inside of your mind!" and suddenly a figure appeared out of nothing and floated besides the King.

His eyes widened as he knew this figure. Although it was dark, like a shadow, its shape and features were unmistakable. He looked just the way Elrond described him…

He was tall; gray eyed with long black hair and was most defiantly from the race of man. He wore armor of Gondor and reminded Strider of… of what he sees when he looks in the mirror.

"Impossible… You can not be real… Can't be here…" the King shook his head, hoping it would bring an end to this. But it didn't… The man was still there, now with an evil smirk.

"Oh but I am real, boy. I am here, always have been and always will be!"

"No!" his chest was tight with fear. "This is not real… I am nothing like you! You can't be part of me!"

"I will always be part of you! You think yourself different from everyone else? But you are not! You will be just like every other King. You can not stand it! The stress will soon have the better of you and you will break! You will bring nothing but devastation on your people!"

"You are wrong!" Aragorn wanted this to end. He wanted to be back with Arwen, his love and back to reality.

"You know this… deep down in your heart you know what I speak is true. You are merely too frightened to admit it…" his words echoed in the null for what seemed like an eternity.

"But I can help you… I can make sure you will not succumb to this," at those words, Elessar looked up, meeting his eyes.

"But only… if you accept me," the King started shaking and breathing quickly. He thought his heart was about to break through his chest. He couldn't do this…

"Never!" he gritted his teeth and swung with his hand, making the shadow disappear and the void started spinning.

Elessar found himself, in the next few seconds, panting and gripping the bed sheet while in a sitting position, covered with cold sweat while his whole body was tense.

* * *

"Elessar?" a female voice muttered gently next to him, as Arwen rose slightly and opened her eyes.

The King took a few sharp breaths before releasing his grip and relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at his wife.

"Sorry that I woke you," he spoke Elvin and kissed her.

"It was nothing. I was already awake," she said back in the same language and smiled.

"Do you not have a meeting this morning?" she gave him a knowing look. He forgot, like usually.

With a look of panic, Strider jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of bottoms, a top and pair of shoes. He couldn't be late again!

With a quick kiss on the Queen's forehead, he left his chambers and quickly walked down the hall, while Arwen shook her head, but smiled and lay back in the bed.

* * *

It has been three months since he became King, and still wasn't used to the 'routines' of a King. This kind of life just wasn't mead for him.

When he arrived, the nobles were already there, apparently waiting only for him. He cursed inwardly, embarrassed at this and quickened his pace.

"Apologies for my lateness," he said as he sat down and looked around.

Everyone hid their annoyance with fake smiles and words of 'It does not matter.' He knew they don't want some former Ranger as a King, even if he was the heir.

The only one he knew wasn't annoyed or mad, was the Steward, Faramir. But this time, when he looked at the Prince, he had a look of disappointment and sighed.

"_You see? None of them think you are right for the throne_," this voice was so close, but so far away. He knew the person couldn't be here, but it still send shivers down his spine.

No one else heard it. Only him. They started the meeting, but he didn't know what they talked about, as the voice continued: "You and you alone can hear me, Aragorn," at that, the same figure from the dream appeared at his side to the right.

"Will you allow this disrespect to go on?" it asked and the King froze.

"How can you expect others to treat you as a King, if you do not punish disrespect and disloyalty?"

Elessar swallowed hard and moved his eyes so he could see the man. He still couldn't believe this was really happening.

* * *

"My Lord?" the Steward asked and brought the former Ranger's attention back to the council members.

"What are your thoughts on this matter?" Faramir raised an eyebrow.

The King couldn't breathe as he had no idea what they discussed. He swallowed again and then the shadow said: "The most reasonable course of action would be to send a search party and have them find more information."

And without thinking, Aragorn repeated what he said, not even sure what it meant. But by the nods and looks of real agreement, he assumed he made the right choice.

"That concludes today's meeting. As ordered we shall send our best Rangers to scout out the area and report back," the Prince stood up and everyone else followed suit.

A few seconds later, they each left for their courters.

* * *

Aragorn walked down the hall until he reached the door to his bed chambers. He put his hand on the handle and froze like that for a few seconds. He wanted to tell Arwen about what happened, but decided against it and walked further down the hall to his private study.

Once there, he closed the door tightly, sat on the chair and put both hands on his face as he put his elbows on the table.

"You seemed stressed," the figure appeared again.

"Why would I not be?!" he wasn't sure if it was fear or anger that he felt.

"But I did what was needed, did I not? Or should I say, you did," the shadow smirked and started pacing in front of the table.

"This is the kind of help I offer to you, King Elessar. I have more knowledge of what must be done and how than you. So why not accept it?"

"I want nothing to do with you!" he stood up, almost tripping over the chair.

"Who will you trust if not yourself then? The Steward? You saw how he turned against you today. He is not your friend. He only wishes the power to rule Gondor," the figure snared.

"No, you're wrong! He isn't that kind of man!"

"How can you know? Was it not you who couldn't save his brother? If you had, his father would not have hated him so! And was it not because of you that his father went mad?"

"How could I be responsible for that?!"

"You ran away from your legacy! Had you taken the throne, he would have been spared. And so would everyone that died in this war! It was your selfishness that caused so much bloodshed!"

"Do not speak to me about bloodshed and blame! If it hadn't been your weakness this war would never had happened! If you would have destroyed the One Ring, Sauron would have been defeated!" he snapped. Never has he felt so much hatred for one being.

"Yet I am dead," it was such a plain and simple answer that it knocked the King aback.

* * *

"But you, my heir, are still alive. And who do you think they will demand recompense from? Everyone knows who you are and they will blame you for my deeds. You know this. And the more you struggle to deny that, the more you will suffer. And with you, so do I. We are one, you and me. It matters not how much you lie to yourself about that, it shall forever follow you wherever you go. There is no escaping it, so you might as well accept it," he gave a hand.

Aragorn stood there, shaking and taking deep breaths, letting it all sink it. Could he really accept the help of this man? The one responsible for so much death… But… he was going to be blamed for any way right? Something inside him kept telling him to say 'yes'…

A sudden power forced his mouth to utter words he never wanted to speak: "I accept..."

* * *

**To be continue in Failed King part 2**


	17. Failed King II

**Chapter 17 (Present) – Failed King part 2**

* * *

Isildur smirked and suddenly Aragorn found himself sitting in his throne, two guards holding a peasant by the arms in a kneeling position.

"This man was found insulting your rule in one of the pubs. Now he stands trial before you. What shall be the punishment?" the predecessor stood beside the King.

Just like at the meeting, only Elessar was able to hear and see him. Something he was grateful to.

"For that? Nothing more than a night in the stables," the former Ranger looked at the shadow with confused eyes.

Isildur shook his head and said: "This is how you will have to enforce law and order. Let him go, and other will think you weak. He must be made an example of."

"I will not kill for such trivial reasons," their conversation seemed to happen only in the King's head as no one even knew he was speaking.

"Alright then. Not killed but still… How about banished?"

A look of disbelieve was plastered on Aragorn's face as he heard that. Banish someone for this? It is simply unbelievable.

* * *

"What sort of punishment is this?! What he has done is nothing to acquire such a severe sentence!"

"He must be made an example of! If you do nothing, then others will grow bold as well and Gondor would fall into chaos! You accepted my help remember? You can not go back now."

"No! This is not what I agreed upon. Only that you would help me make the correct decisions!"

"Then what is this? This is also a curtail decision! How naïve are you?"

"This is a death sentence! I will not go through with this!"

"You stupid, ignorant brat!" the shadow hissed and Elessar found the throne room gone and he was back in the white void.

* * *

"You think you can be the good hearted King and still expect others to follow you? No! They think you too weak to lead them!"

"You lie! I have seen the brave men of Gondor follow me to the Black Gates!"

"They followed you because they wanted to protect themselves! It would not have mattered who it was!"

"You keep saying we are the same! Yet I have yet to be called mad by my own allies! I can't believe I agreed to this…" he breathed in shame and closed his eyes.

"If you do not accept me willingly, then I shall do it by force!" and at that, cracks appeared in the null. Soon it started collapsing, now small now large parts started crumbling and falling into the nothingness.

"What have you done?!" Aragorn turned around and watched in horror.

"From this moment forth, **I** am King of Gondor," Isuldur's eyes were white as his shadowy appearance started deforming and flowing towards the King.

* * *

Panic flashed in Elessar's eyes as he tried to move, but found his feet rooted to some sort of surface. Soon after, his hands and legs were gripped by the shadow mist and pulled separate. He could feel as another shadow went under his shirt and up to his neck, gripping him, but not enough to keep the air from his lungs.

"Now, you just stay put while I take care of matters," the predecessor re-formed and checked the heir over.

When he saw the anger and hatred in Aragorn's eyes, his smirk grew wider as his arm deformed again: "But worry not. I would not have you miss it," and from the shadow arm, a circle was formed. A dark one, which had a small light dot in the middle.

The light dot soon started to grow bigger and bigger until it covered the circle, with only the edge covered in darkness.

Isildur motioned with his head to the circle, grinning. The shadow that held his neck loosened a bit, but only enough so he could turn his head. Swallowing, the former Ranger looked towards the light and dark before horror filled his eyes.

Through the circle, he saw the same peasant from the throne room, the same guards and the same position.

"W-What is this? What have you done?" his voice was trembling.

* * *

"You will be able to see everything, as though through your own eyes. Anything that happens, you will know, you will feel, smell, hear, taste and see. There is only one thing different now."

When Aragorn remained silent, he continued: "You are now a prisoner of your own mind. **I** shall be taking over your body, to do what you were too weak to."

"No! You can't!" he started pulling on his restrains, trying to break free. He could not allow this mad man to control his body!

"I already have," and with that, the shadow around his neck tightened, but still loose enough to allow breathing. The other four around his arms and legs tightened and stretched so he feared they'd tear him apart.

When the extension stopped, he gritted his teeth as his limbs burned. Now even breathing was an effort.

"If you will excuse me, my Lord," Isildur smirked and did a mock bow, before vanishing from the shattered null, leaving the King.

* * *

Taking a few deep, calming breaths as best he could, Elessar turned his gaze at the circle when he heard a guard ask: "What is your decision my Lord?"

"Hang him," came his voice, but it was not Aragorn who spoke those words.

The former Ranger would have grabbed and even fought them he not been restrained as his eyes showed pain and defeat. It was his entire fault… How could he have been so weak?

The two guards looked at each other and then back at their King. The peasant was trembling with fear as he heard his sentence.

"Are you sure my Lord?" one of them asked.

"Yes and you will be joining him," his voice hissed. "Guards!" he called and three men walked in, bowed and waited for the order.

"Take this present and the guards to the dungeons. They will hang tomorrow afternoon," he ordered as everyone looked wide eyed.

Without a word, the three men grabbed their allies and the peasant and dragged them out of the throne room.

"This is how you enforce order, Aragorn," a voice he knew spoke beside him. He didn't even bother to look at him, but kept his gaze on the circle.

"Oh, come now. Do not tell me you feel pity for them?" The King didn't answer.

The shadow frowned and disappeared without saying another thing.

* * *

This was simply unreal… Everything he had done to be different, to not fail Gondor as the King, has been destroyed. His worst fear has become reality. No matter how much he tried, he could not see the light at the end of the tunnel. It was as if a powerful dark force kept him from seeing the light… or was it simply that there was no light in this pit of darkness and doom?

He had accepted the help of a man he knew brought noting but despair and destruction. He had been so weak, to allow this man to take him prisoner in his own mind and have control of his body. His closest friend and advisor had turned against him. And he hadn't even told Arwen about this… for he was too scared on what she might think.

That he had gone mad? That he is playing her for a fool? That he was never the man she thought him to be…

And that's when it hit him. Arwen! She had no idea of what was happening! She would not know that it is not Elessar, but Isildur that is in control. She would hate and despise him for actions he had not committed…

And then the light in the circle flickered as it showed that Aragorn's body was moving. But where it planned to go, he didn't know.

* * *

Back in reality, Aragorn's body started shaking as he tried to shift from the position he was in. Without even knowing what was happening around him, he wanted to be freed from it, as it was most uncomfortable. Both of his hands were tied tightly by a rope around his wrists and around two thick trees nearby, as his feet hardly touched the ground. Beside him were, in a similar fashion, Faramir, Dona and Eomer, each seemed to be asleep.

Around them floated many shadows, each staring with their eyeless faces at their pray. And when they saw the movement of resistance with Strider, another one flew so it only inches away from him.

"Hisss love… will be hisss undoing…" it spoke, voice cold as ice but dripping with poison. A second later, it started to force its way into the King's body, through his nose and mouth until it fully vanished from sight.

But with its entry, a whole new world of pain, fear and despair opened to Strider as he was about to experience a living nightmare.

**To be continued, in Failed King part 3**


	18. Surrendering Plea I

**Temen: Yea you're right :P**

**Guest: Yea, I know that'd be good, but I somehow wanted to empathize the 'cold resilient' part. I can't really get anyone for that job... and I already explained about the names in another review :x Anyway, thanks for the review and glad you like it :D**

**Chapter 18 (Past) – Surrendering Plea part 1**

* * *

There was something terrible wrong. He just knew it… Why would he sent for him now of all times, when his cousin needed him most. He sighed in frustration as he was led by four men to the King.

Once there, the double door opened to reveal the large throne room. Across it was the throne and on it, sat a seemingly old man. His hair was gray and messy and his long beard was tangled in curls.

But that was something he, Eomer, son of Éomund and Third Marshal of Rohan, was used to seeing. It has been like this for some time now… Ever since Grima Wormtongue arrived here and was accepted as the King's adviser.

And speak of the snake and it shall appear… For there he was the pale skinned man whom everyone hated, with the exception of the King.

"What is the meaning of this Grima? Why have you called me here at this dark hour?" Eomer showed no signs of respect for the adviser. To him, Wormtongue deserved none!

"There has been a rumor about you, Eomer," the dark haired man slowly stood up and walked before the Marshal.

"I am a known man. Many rumors have been made and heard," the blond one frowned.

"Yes, but none so… how should I say? Interesting for the King."

* * *

At the word 'King' Théoden shifted ever so slightly and started whispering: "Grima… Grima…" until the said man leaned to hear what the ruler had to say.

"He is most disappointed at you. He thought you better, but now you have shown your true colors," the advisor spoke, yet Eomer could not be sure if those were really the King's words.

"Tell me what all this is about? I grow tired of listening to you," the Rohirrim hissed.

But before Grima said a word, the four guards that brought him here took hold of him and kept him from moving.

"Eomer, son of Éomund, you are hereby charged with treason against the throne of Rohan! Your punishment is death by execution," Grima calmly spoke as Eomer tried to fight off the guards with no avail.

"It shall be passed down tomorrow at noon. Until then you are sent to the dungeons where you will await your sentence," he finished and motioned with his head to take him away.

"You can not do this! You have no proof!" the 'traitor' still resisted.

"The King's word is all that is needed," a smirk crawled on his face as horror appeared on the Marshal's.

There was only one thought in his mind at that moment, but it was not of himself. No, it was of someone he protected. "_Eowyn_!" he yelled in his mind as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Although he was struggling more and more with each second, more men arrived to restrain him. In the end, it took about 8 guards to drag the Marshal to the dungeons and throw him in the cell.

He hit the hard ground, but only needed a second to be back on his feet. Yet that was one second too late, as the cell doors closed and locked.

He grabbed the gratings, trying to break free, but could not. The guards looked at him, unsure of what to do or if this was even right.

"Elmer! Please can't you see this is madness?" Eomer called through the gratings.

"The King's word is law… you know that…" the said male didn't sound as sure as he thought.

"You need to let me out! I need to protect my sister!" the guards started leaving, and Elmer had a look of pain on his face.

"I-I can't do that," he quickly answered before following the others.

The blond male closed his eyes and leaned his head on the cold metal, jaw locked as he gripped so hard his knuckles turned white.

* * *

Word of what happened spread like wildfire. It had not even been five minutes before it reached the ear of a certain Shield-maiden. And she now quickly walked towards the throne room. She could not believe what was said.

When she arrived, her uncle Théoden and his advisor Grima seemed to be discussing something, but they stopped when Wormtongue saw the woman enter the room. He completely forgot all around him, as his eyes stared at her.

Eowyn could feel Grima's eyes on her, and it sent shivers down her spine. She had known this for some time… that the dark haired male had been watching her. The only reason he could not get close enough, was her brother. He was her sole protector from this snake! And now… he was going to be executed.

Showing no uneasiness, she kneeled besides the King and looked up at his aged face.

"My Lord… You must reconsider about Eomer's execution. He would never plot against you. Can you not see he is the most loyal of men here?" her voice was pleading, as her eyes begged.

But the King said nothing. He didn't even look at her, as if she wasn't even there.

"I am afraid, that his decision is final," Grima spoke instead and moved to sit next to the White Lady.

Oh how he wanted her… to feel her lips on his, her soft skin, her golden hair… And now, he just might be able to.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, she closed her eyes. First her cousin and now her brother… She has already lost so much of her family…

Without another word, she stood up and walked out of the room, as Grima looked at her, eyes showing lust.

* * *

He sat there, back to the wall, hands on his knees and head hung. His hands were red from gripping the metal in hopes to escape. But it was all for naught. There was no escaping from this prison or his death.

A minute later, he heard voices. Two males, he recognized as the guards at the doors to the dungeon and the third one was female. His eyes opened slightly as his head rose. It was Eowyn, no doubt about it. But why has she come? Did she think she can change what is to come?

They seem to be bickering, whether to allow her entrance or not. He didn't know what she said to the guards, but for a few seconds there was silence, and then squeaking as the wooden door opened.

Through it walked in Eowyn, eyes red and visible lines of tears on her cheeks. Eomer quickly got to his feet to greet his sister as best he could with the gratings between them.

"Eowyn! You should not be here!" the brother said, yet there was happiness in his voice when their hands met.

"I had to come!" she answered and tried to smile as more tears dropped.

The elder sibling moved one of his hands to her face and wiped away the liquid, smiling as he said: "It is good to see you… To know you are alright…" he said barely above a whisper.

"You will see me again. When you are freed from this cage," she sniffed.

"What do you mean? I have been sentenced. There is nothing you can do to stop that…" he looked in confusion.

"I do not believe that… I will get you out of here. I promise. Somehow, someway," she took ahold of his arms as he looked in shock and disbelieve. She slowly put them away and took a step back.

"I will see you soon, brother," she smiled one last time, before turning around and exiting the dungeons.

"Eowyn!" he called for her, but the door closed and silence hung over him. A few more seconds he stood there, unmoving, before sitting back to the way he was before. His eyes closed as he clenched his jaw to keep from screaming.

He knew she would do anything for him, but he feared how far she would go. He feared of what Grima would want in exchange. For he knew, that there was only one thing Wormtongue desired more than his head…

* * *

Eowyn walked quickly into the throne room once more, head high as she showed no signs of weakness. Only one of the two of the males in the room looked at her as he bowed before the King.

"I have told you… There is nothing that can be done to save your brother," the advisor stepped forward, thinking he knew why she came.

She looked at him; jaw locked and didn't dare to breath. She knew that it was Grima who held control. It was him she had to convince.

"I beg of you my Lord… Release him… There is anything I would do for him…"

"And what can you offer?" his eyes opened wide as he shook with anticipation. Was this it?

"If you release him, my Lord… I shall become your wife," she bowed to the pale male, as he tried to hide his pleasure and smile.

* * *

**To be continue in Surrendering Plea part 2**


	19. Surrendering Plea II

**Alright... Rated M for the last section on this chapter... I think... Personally I don't think it's really that much of it but it's my first time writing something like this. It'd be very appropriated if you told me how I did :x**

**Oh and I'll mark it, so if anyone just can't read that, you can skip it.**

**Chapter 19 (Past) – Surrendering Plea part 2 **

* * *

Eomer could hardly sleep as he waited for the time to come. Somehow, he was glad that he had been here. It meant Grima didn't want to agree to whatever Eowyn proposed. A sad smile appeared on his face as he heard the door open.

Through it, four guards walked in and stopped before his cell. One of them took out a key and opened the door.

The prisoner didn't move until two entered. One spoke: "Eomer, come willingly or we will use force."

Slowly, he got off the ground and stood up, looking at the guards. He saw bits of fear in their eyes as two gulped. It showed that they still saw him as the King's nephew. They were glad he would come willingly, as they all also knew he was hard to restrain.

The two in his cell pulled his hands beck and tied them behind his back tightly with a rope. Pulling on it a bit, they checked if it was strong enough before nodding. The two outside each took hold of the 'traitor's' shoulders and lead him out of the cell and dungeon. Eomer did not resist. All the while they walked, no one spoke. There was no laughing or mocking, as their faces grew grim. They all knew this was wrong. That Eomer was one of the men that would never betray his people or King. But there was nothing they could do. Orders were orders and they lead the man where they were told.

The Marshal knew the way to the execution grounds. And as they walked through the corridors, he recalled the time he walked someone there. He chuckled. He hadn't expected to know where his death would lay. But the smirk vanished when they had turned him to the left, as he unconsciously walked towards the right.

He frowned in confusion as they led him upstairs to what he knew was a balcony right above the House of Eorl.

"What is this?" he asked and turned his gaze to one of the guards.

They didn't answer, only kept walking, eyes looking past the prisoner. A sudden fear crept into his heart at what this meant. He tried thinking of anything that would make sense, but nothing was right, as they brought him to the balcony.

Once there, they moved him to the fence, so he could see what was below. And once he saw it, he couldn't breathe.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a wedding arch with flowers wrapped around it. Under the arch he saw a man with a book, dressed with ceremonial priest's dress. In front of the man was a small, stone stand, with two rings on a small white pillow. To its right was a rather large chair and across the chair, 6 musicians were checking over their instruments.

He noticed that the people of Rohan were already gathered there, almost completely hiding the red carpet that went from the House of Eorl to the arch.

His heart stopped as his eyes showed horror. This kind of wedding was only prepared for one of high nobility and rank. He swallowed hard, as only one name to mind: Eowyn.

He dared not think of it. That his sister had done something so foolish on his behalf. But when he saw two men helping an elder male walk and a third one behind them dressed with full wedding attire, he started trembling.

"Why is the King here?" his voice shook as the guards kept their heads forward.

"Why is Grima dressed like that?" they could now see him shaking.

The helpers carried Théoden to the chair next to the arch, while Grima stopped before the priest. He was shaking with excitement. Finally, after so long, he would have her. The beautiful White Lady of Rohan.

The advisor turned around and looked up, straight at Eomer. When he saw the restrained man, his face lit up even more as he smiled widely. Not only would he get Eowyn, he would make Eomer suffer more than if he had killed him.

* * *

A few seconds later, the door under the balcony where Eomer stood opened. It revealed Eowyn, dressed with a beautiful white dress that was long enough to drag on the ground. She wore a veil over her face as her long hair flew behind her.

Normally, Eomer or Théoden would be giving her away, but since the King could hardly walk on his own and the Marshal was proclaimed a traitor, it was done by another.

The musicians started playing as the bride and her companion walked closer to the groom and priest. But Eomer didn't care. He didn't even hear the music as his eyes stared blankly in front of him.

He didn't move, speak or blink for the rest of the wedding. The guards had thought he died, had they not seen his chest move every once in a while, to show he was breathing. He simply could not comprehend what was happening. Or more so, did not wish to.

After what seemed like eternity, the priest said: "Do you, Grima, take this woman as your beloved wife?"

"I do," there was no hesitation from him as he took one of the rings and put it on the female's ring finger. In Rohan, it was tradition for the wedding couple to have their left hands bound by a fine, silk cloth above the rings. When the oaths were spoken, they were to put on the rings, the groom for the bride and vice versa.

"And do you, Eowyn, take this man as you husband?" she inhaled deeply. Everyone knew this was hard for her, so the fact that she didn't say anything immediately didn't bother them.

"I do," she managed and did the same as the dark haired male.

"Now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said and untied the silk.

"You may kiss the bride," at those words Eowyn closed her eyes and leaned forward, while Grima did the same. When their lips touched, cheers were heard as everyone was happy. Everyone except the bride's brother. Unknowingly, a tear slipped from his eye as he looked destroyed.

* * *

Before the wedding officially ended, the guards moved Eomer from the balcony and down the stairs once more. He was so defeated; he didn't even know where they were taking him. In fact, he didn't really care. Eowyn gave herself to Grima to save him. He failed to do the one thing he swore to himself. To protect her.

He suddenly found that they had stopped before a door. Managing to look up, he recognized this door. His eyes were wide open as he was taking quick breaths. Why, why was he brought here? Had he not suffered enough by this man?

The guards opened the door and pushed the Marshal into the chambers. It was rather large, with a king sized bed in the middle and a window on the left. The only source of light was the daylight.

He didn't care enough to look around, as he already knew who it belonged. And then, they moved him to the wall, where they put him in metal shackles. He was confused, but didn't try to resist. When they were done, they checked them to make sure he couldn't escape. He was now chained to the wall, but still managed to move about a bit.

After a few seconds, the door opened again and the guards moved out as two others came in.

Two pairs of eyes widened with horror when they saw each other as both couldn't breathe. The third one was smirking as he saw their reaction. Oh, how he would enjoy this.

"W…What is he doing here?" the woman's voice was shaking.

"He is our special guest. Did I not say you will see him soon?" he took her by the hand and led her to the bed, while her eyes were still on the chained man.

The second Eomer saw the lust; he knew what was to come. He had always known Grima to hate him, but this? This was simply too much.

"Grima!" he yelled, but his voice was broken. He saw the man push Eowyn on the bed, forcing himself atop her.

* * *

**Alright, here's the part :X If you can't stand this kind of things, you can skip. As long as you know what he's about to do, you should be able to peacefully understand the rest of the story.**

* * *

"Grima don't do this!" he pulled at the chains, but they held him tight. He saw his sister's frightened face as the advisor threw off his coat and pants and tore apart her dress. She could not believe this was happening. Eowyn was scared.

She wanted to move, but he had her pinned down. "You are mine now, White Lady. There is no going back. Don't resist and try to enjoy it," he whispered in her ear and licked her neck.

"Grima! Please!" Eomer begged as the woman's face turned to pain a few seconds later and the man's body started moving. Every chance he got, he would lick or kiss her fair skin.

"E…Eomer…" she groaned while Wormtongue showed so much pleasure as they were both now taking deep breaths. "Eomer… Please! H-Help!" she called as the brother pulled more and more on the shackles. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he yelled: "Please stop it! It's me you want to hurt not her! Leave her out of it!" blood started dripping from around his wrists as the metal tore into his skin.

"Brother! Help me, please! I-I don't want this!" she was choking on her own tears as Eomer collapsed to the ground. He wanted to die at that moment, to end this living nightmare.

* * *

**To be continued in Surrendering Plea part 3**


	20. Like Father Like Son I

**Guest: Yes I agree but somehow I think the current one is 'alright'. And sorry for the confusion... ^^''**

**Chapter 20 (Future) - Like father like son part 1**

* * *

It had been three years now, since he became Steward to King Elessar. And yet, he had thought things would change. That he would be able to move on, forget about the past and everything that happened. But he couldn't. Couldn't because he was not allowed to. Every time he would come, they would look at him as if he was a disgrace. Or maybe he was? It was not him that should have been Steward, but his brother. The only one who didn't look at him with those eyes was Aragorn. But that all changed one day, when he overheard Elessar talking to one of the council members.

"My Lord, how much longer are you going to keep him here? We have discussed this matter many times, and you said you would take care of it. The others are slowly losing patience. If it takes any longer, they will take it into their own hands."

Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and Steward of Gondor, was on his way to get some papers he had forgotten when he heard voices in the hall. At first he wanted to pass by as he did not like eavesdropping. But when he heard voices he knew and one of them being the King's, he got curious. And since he was a Ranger, stealth and silence were child's play to him.

He had no idea who they spoke of, but clearly it was someone dangerous. He continued to listen as Strider said: "I said I would take care of it and I shall. But he is an intelligent man. If we are not careful, he will suspect something," the King spoke calmly.

"I see… Very well then, I shall inform the others. My apologies for stepping out of line," he bowed as the former Ranger put a hand on his shoulder. "It is understandable. Now if you'll excuse me, Arwen is waiting for me," with a smile he left.

The council member waited a few seconds before going down the hall, past Faramir so quickly he didn't even notice the Steward.

* * *

The Prince was slightly confused. He doesn't recall ever having a meeting of this sort. And since he was in the council, it was strange he had no idea about the matter. Wondering what to do, curiosity got the better of him. He was deciding whether to go ask Aragorn or Enzo and choose the latter, not wishing to disturb his friend while with his wife.

"_Curiosity killed the cat…_" he said to himself as he silently followed Enzo. If this was kept a secret from him, then he didn't want anyone knowing he found out about it.

The Ranger had no trouble keeping up with Enzo and his hastened pace. He had known this man to be more paranoid, but not once did the member look over his shoulder, just kept walking. And with him, so did Faramir.

But that came to a stop when Enzo turned a sharp corner to a different hall. The Steward moved quickly but when he turned the corner as well, there was no sign of another being in sight.

Blinking a few times to make sure his eyes did not play tricks on him; he turned to leave, when his eyes caught something on the other side of the corridor. It was a figure, standing there, covered in a pure white light. This time he rubbed his eyes as he was sure he was seeing things. But the figure was still there, and it tilted its head to the side.

Faramir opened his mouth to say something, but he was at a loss for words. In all his days, he had never seen anything like it. At first he thought it was one of the Warriors of the Dead, but recalled them being described pale or green and all released back to the world of the dead.

* * *

"_Faramir_," it spoke, ever so silently yet he heard it loud and clear. Again the Ranger blinked. To anyone passing near, he must have seen like a complete imbecile.

"_Over here Faramir. You want to know don't you_?" the light pointed to the last door on the hall. Hesitating for a few seconds, the Steward swallowed and started walking towards it. Somehow, he didn't fear it. It actually felt right do follow what it said. It was rather familiar but knew he had never before seen such a thing.

As he stepped before the door, he looked it over. It didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. A simple wooden door. Then again, he wasn't sure what was inside. As a child he wondered the castle many times and knew almost every room. But as he grew, there was less time for such nonsense and had forgotten.

When he looked to his left, to ask the figure something, he found it gone. Looking about a bit he took a deep breath and opened the door only a crack. Taking a quick peek, he saw that it was empty and fully opened the door to allow himself to enter.

Once inside, he quickly closed the door behind him before looking around the room. It was rather large, almost a chamber, with a fire place lit. There was a large round table in the middle, with maps, books, notes and scrolls scattered about it.

There were bookshelves all about the room that had a vast collection. But what attracted his attention the most was a golden box on the table. He slowly walked to it and gently opened the cover.

* * *

Inside he saw more letters, but these were organized and neatly put away. Reaching inside he took the first letter he could and glanced it over. He put his head slightly back in confusion as he read it.

"_The target has been inactive of late. Usual routines and meetings. Nothing out of the ordinary_," he looked at the top, where it was dated.

"This came two days ago…" he muttered and put it on the table, before taking another one.

"_Target seemed in a hurry to get to his chamber. I followed him as far as I could and waited for anything. There was no further activity that day_," this one was dated 5 days ago.

He scrambled with the letters, taking random ones and checking their corners. Every single one was dated. Some went as back as months.

And then he found one, which made his heart stop. This one finally had a name, but it was not something he was prepared to read.

"As ordered I sent a servant to search Lord Faramir's chambers. He found old letters, which dated back to before Lord Boromir left for Rivendell," his mouth was shaking as he sat on the chair nearby.

* * *

All these letters, they were about him. They have been watching him for who knows how long and he never noticed it! But why? What reason would they have to spy on one of their own? What could it all mean? Were the council members plotting something? He was so in thought that he didn't hear the two people talking until the door was opened. Shooting his head up, the door didn't open fully as the two men argued about something. But the Steward didn't have time for that as he quickly made a dash behind one of the bookshelves. A few seconds later, the door opened fully as the two men walked in.

"I'm telling you that is a bad idea. I don't see why you had to pull them out in the middle of it all! We were finally getting close," one of them spoke, and Faramir recognized him as Andreas, one of the council members.

"I've told you! It was getting to risky! Last time Bengal almost got caught! I will not support this action any longer!" the second one was Louise, another of the council.

"Alright then…" Andreas sighed. "But we will have to find another way. What about the evidence? Should we destroy that as well?"

"We best do so yes. Wouldn't want anyone to find out about this little secret," the other one nodded and walked to the table.

He froze for a second, and the Steward feared he had been found out. But Louise didn't seem to notice as he started picking up the letters from the box. When he collected every single one of them, he went to the fire place. Hesitating for a moment, he threw the letters into the fire and watched them burn.

"Well, now that that's done…" the first one walked to the door and left, with the second following behind.

* * *

When he was sure the coast was clear, Faramir left his hiding place. He had no idea what was going on, but someone was defiantly trying to get rid of him. And maybe not just him, but the King as well.

"_I need to warn him_," he said in his head and went to the fire place, hoping to have some solid proof. But everything was now just ash.

Clicking his tongue, he checked the table as well. Nothing. He will just have to tell Aragorn what he heard and read. He was sure his word was more than enough.

Quickly he left the room and closed the door behind him. He had forgotten all about what he overheard and the white figure that showed him this door. The only thing on his mind was telling his friend about this danger.

But as he walked down the halls, something didn't feel right. He wasn't sure what exactly, but there was an ominous feel to it all. Shaking it off, he quickened his pace until he reached the King's chambers.

* * *

**To be continue in Like Father like Son part 2**


	21. Like Father Like Son II

**Chapter 21 (Future) - Like father like son part 2**

* * *

Faramir reached for the handle to the Aragorn's chamber, but just as he was about open the door, he heard something. He heard someone whisper '_Wait_!' so silently, had he not been a Ranger, he would have missed it.

Looking about himself with his hand still on the handle, he heard it again: '_Don't_!' This time he let go of the handle and turned around, but still saw nothing.

"_What's going on here_?" he asked himself, eyes still checking for anything. And then he saw it again. The same figure of light as before, at the end of the hall, motioning with its hand to come and follow.

He knew he had to tell Elessar about what he found as soon as possible, but something inside him told him to follow. That he would get more answers as to what was happening. Giving the door one last look and moved down the hall and towards the light, looking out for anyone else around.

Before he could say anything, it spoke: "We can not talk here. Come to your private study," and a moment later, it vanished, leaving an even more confused Steward to do as he was told. A feeling on the inside told him to follow.

Quickly walking down a different corridor towards his study, he noticed that there haven't been any servants awake.

"_Strange_," he thought to himself and speed up his pace. When he arrived, he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. Taking a deep breath he looked around the room searching for the figure.

* * *

Frowning in confusion, he walked to his desk and sat on the chair. Could light figures be running late? He sighed and turned his gaze at the fireplace. It hadn't been lit since he became Steward.

"Maybe this time?" he asked no one as he remembered the day his father died. Fire, he feared it.

"Are you just going to stare at it?" came a voice. It was so sudden that it knocked the Steward, along with his chair, to the ground.

"Oh apologies. I see you were in the middle of something," it said again. From the ground, Faramir was wide eyed as he didn't move. He stared at the figure that was now leaning over the table to look at him.

"Are you alright?" it tilted its head. The Prince needed a few more seconds to collect himself before getting off the ground and picking the chair up.

"Y-Yes fine. I merely wasn't expecting you so out of the blue," he sat back down and looked at the figure. It was defiantly male, but didn't seem like an Elf, Dwarf or Men. Everything else was hard to deduce.

"Now why did you call me here? What are you even? What do you know and why? Am I-" he started bombarding with the questions until the figure said: "Calm down Faramir."

At that, he couldn't utter another word as the light sat on his bed. How it did that he didn't know.

* * *

"I see that I am slightly late they've already started… I can not answer all those questions. You need to find the answers on your own. I can tell you, that you mustn't go to the King. Not with what you planned to tell him. You did well to follow me. They will most likely try to correct what happened, meaning they will make mistakes."

"Why not? Who will make mistakes?" he was impatient. There was so much going on and he didn't know what to believe.

"Nothing is as it seems! By all rights, I should not even be here! This is something they did not predict and I fear that they will find me any moment. You can trust no one here. Only yourself! No matter what, you must not allow them to win!" it looked panicked as it started blinking and loosing brightness.

"There is no time left," the figure stood up. "The rest is up to you, Faramir. If you fall and fail, so does everyone else," with those words, it vanished.

"Wait! You need to tell me more!" he called but it was all for naught as it couldn't hear him anymore.

This was becoming so complicated and confusing. 'Trust no one!' he recalled what it said. What did it all mean? Why couldn't he trust anyone? There were so many questions that he didn't even know where to start. Taking a deep, calming breath, he looked at the fire place again.

He started thinking about everything he remembered. The conversation between Aragorn and Enzo, the light appearing and its warnings, the letters, the argument between Louise and Andreas…

Were these things all connected? Somehow, he thought so. Was everyone in the council part of it? Probably, as even the King seemed to know about this. And that bothered him the most. That Elessar was part of it as well.

"_But if he is part of it, they couldn't be plotting against him… Which means-_" his thoughts were interrupted suddenly when he heard a knock on the door. With a silent 'Enter' the door opened and revealed the King.

* * *

"Greetings my friend," Aragorn said and stepped in while closing the door. Stunned for a second, the Steward quickly stood up when he remembered his manners.

"Greetings my Lord," he bowed his head. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he looked up as the former Ranger stepped closer and sat on the chair before the desk.

"Merely checking on a friend. The servants have told me that you have been… erratic today. It worried me," he looked him straight in the eyes as he smiled.

"_Servants? I haven't seen any today_… Ah they exaggerated. I didn't get much sleep last night is all. Nothing to worry you," he said the first part to himself and the second to his friend.

His heart was pounding in his chest as it became hard to breathe. There was so much uneasiness around them; he feared it would consume him.

"Tell me, what have you been up to of late?" the King changed the subject. He looked around the room, as if searching for something.

"Nothing in particular my lord," he lied. But when their eyes met again, he could hardly breathe. Something was very wrong.

"Faramir," he spoke gently. "You know you can tell me anything. We are friends, are we not?" his eyes seem to show hurt.

"Of course we are. And there is…something I have been meaning to tell you," he couldn't keep the words from escaping his mouth.

"Yes?" Strider raised an eyebrow and waited for what he had to say. "I have recently found notes… about reporters of my activities. Someone from the council, I presume Louise and Andreas, have been watching me," it was as if he was possessed.

When the King said nothing he continued: "Sadly the evidence has been destroyed, but if you were to question them, I'm sure they would speak."

"And where did you find these notes?" Aragorn showed internes. "In one of the chambers where Enzo was heading," he never intended to tell him any of this, but something forced him to speak.

"You must speak of this before the others. The next meeting is about to come. Will you join us? I know you have many things to do."

"I will come my Lord," he answered as they both stood up and left the study. His body was moving on its own and he soon found himself before the council members.

* * *

"I thought you said Lord Faramir had other matters to attend to?" Enzo asked when they arrived.

"Today he has most interesting news. I suggest we all listen. Now, if you would Steward?" and at that, Faramir explained everything he saw and heard, without even intending to do so. The only thing he could withhold was about the light figure.

"You realize this is a high accusation of at least two council members. Do you have any proof?" Julien looked at him. The Ranger shook his head as the others started discussing the matter.

After a few minutes, they stopped and looked at the Prince. "We have decided," the King said as all eyes fell on him.

* * *

"What you have told us, all you accused and under such… uncertain circumstances, that it is madness," he eyed the Steward, who could not speak another word, only trembled there as he listened.

"For some time now we have feared this," Andreas stood up. "That he has to been claimed by madness. Like his brother and father! It was all matter of time."

"We can not allow you to be a danger to everyone here. Thus, I revoke your title and all the power as Steward and Prince of Ithilien. Furthermore, you have been sentenced to death. We simply can not allow a mad man spreading nonsense."

"How and when is he to die?" Enzo asked, but seemed like he already knew the answer.

"In three days' time, he will be burned on the stake," Elessar answered calmly and looked at the 'mad man'.

This couldn't be happening could it? It didn't make any sense!

* * *

**To be continue in Like Father like Son part 3**


	22. Failed King III

**Guest: That so huh? :P Well you can tell me and I'll see if you're right xD Anyway, glad you like it =3**

**Oh and special thanks to everyone that's been with me so far! I love you guys! **

**Chapter 22 (Present) – Failed King part 3 **

* * *

As Aragorn watched thorough the circle of light and dark, he recognized where he was heading. Just when he thought things could not get worse, this happens? Why? Why did it come to this?

"Because you are weak," a far too familiar voice said beside him. Elessar didn't even bother to look. He could not take looking at this man anymore.

"This might have been avoided, had you not rebelled against me. Then I wouldn't need to teach you the cold and hard lesson of obedience."

"Why do you do this? You already have control of my body. What more do you want?" his voice was dry and low.

"Why you ask?" the man stepped before him, a look of 'do you really not know?' plastered on his face.

A moment later, the shadows that held him tight, lowered him so his face was inches away from the figures. Isildur leaned in closer and whispered in the King's ear: "Because I am going to break your mind, little King." At those words, the shadows moved back.

A look of pleasure was on his face as he looked at the horror in his heir's eyes. He loved that expression. It always made him smile as he watched more of the white void break down around them.

"I must congratulate you," Isildur said and looked above him at the crumbling whiteness. "I hadn't expected your mind to be this strong. But everyone has to break," he turned his gaze at the former Ranger.

His eyes were blank, as he shook in his restrains. In the circle, he could see the door to his bed chambers. Where Arwen was waiting for him. But it would not be him… She would never know…In the next few seconds, the door was opened and he walked thought. Strider couldn't keep himself to watch, so he closed his eyes and dug his nails in his palm.

"Come now, you will miss it," Isildur smirked.

* * *

"Elessar," Arwen smiled when she saw her husband enter the room. "You are back," she moved towards him as they embraced. "I thought it would take longer," the Elf looked at him.

"It was simply a report of men from the South being sighted. We will be sending a group of Rangers to check it out," the 'King' explained and kissed his wife.

"Was that all? And you were in such a rush," she laughed when they broke apart.

She turned to go to the closet, but couldn't leave as Aragorn had a hold on her wrist. She looked up at him, surprise on her face.

"Elessar, I need to change," she spoke, slight fear in her eyes. When he didn't release her, she started taking quick breaths. She looked him in the eyes, and found something there she has never seen.

She tried to pull out of his grip, but that only made her wince at the pain when he tightened his hold. A moment later, his other hand grabbed her other wrist as he smirked.

* * *

"No! Don't you dare!" Strider found his voice and strength when he saw what was happening.

"You don't have to worry. I despise Elves, so I won't try anything. But that does not mean I can't hurt her."

* * *

Now that he had a hold of her, he twisted her arms behind her back and moved closer so their noes could touch.

She cried out in pain as her arms were held in that position. "E-Elessar," she whispered, eyes closed. But the male smirked and whispered: "Not anymore, She-elf." She looked in horror and a few moments later, he let her go, only to punch her in the stomach.

The air was knocked out of her as she fell to her knees, coughing and gasping for oxygen. This could not be happening. It was some sort of bad dream.

The man sat on his heels and looked at the Elven woman. Tilting his head he asked: "Is this all the Evenstar is? I had higher hopes for the daughter of that swain Elrond."

She glared at him, before raising her hand and slapping him so hard his face turned to the right as he blinked a few times from shock.

"How dare you speak such of my father with Elessar's voice," there was anger and hatred in her eyes as she narrowed her eyes.

Licking his lips, the King laughed and stood up before looking down on her. "How sad you are an Elf. I love a woman with a little fire," with that said, he kicked her in the side and sent her sliding on the ground.

"But know your place, little Queen," he frowned and grabbed her by her hair. "I hope this teaches you a bit of obedience and respect from now on, little Queen," he whispered and released his grip. "Now clean yourself up."

* * *

"Arwen!" his voice echoed through the null as he pulled on his restrains. It was his entire fault. His weakness cause all this. She hurt because of him. She would never forgive him. He knew he wouldn't.

"The more you struggle, the tighter they will grip. You'd do best to be still," Isildur glanced at him as the shadows pulled on his limbs.

"I would ask how did it feel, but I already know the answer. There will be a meeting soon and we wouldn't want to miss that would we?" he laughed as the circle showed he was moving once more.

"Arwen! What happened to her?" the King demanded.

"I called for two servants and told them she fell. I doubt she would tell anyone or that anyone would believe her."

"_She's alive_," he managed to smile and released a breath of relief.

The predecessor besides him snorted. This was going to be harder than he thought. But the more he hoped, the more it would hurt when it all came crashing down.

* * *

The meeting was the beginning of the end. Isildur, through Aragon, disbanded the council and told everyone that only he will have the authority in Gondor. Anyone that dares to question him or disobey him will be sentenced to death.

He demanded absolute respect and order. Every love anyone ever felt for the King was gone and replaced with fear and hatred.

Who could blame them? They now had a monster for a King, one who was ruthless and sadistic. All ties to other Kingdoms were severed. There was no hope in the White City.

And Aragorn was forced to watch it all. Forced to see his people suffer under this tyrant and madman. But in the end, Elessar knew he only had himself to blame. He should never have tried to fight his lineage and legacy. Then it wouldn't have come to this. And blamed he was, as no one knew that Isildur had taken over his body.

And Arwen, oh his wife. She was forced into silence to avoid seeing as crazy. And she would be beaten if she ever spoke out of line. She knew it was not Aragorn who was doing this, yet could do nothing to end it.

* * *

Now, after two months, Strider's mind was almost completely shattered. As his dull eyes were forced to watch through the circle, he had lost any hope for salvation. But the worst had come on the day he sentenced someone. Someone he knew would never betray him, but he believed when Isildur had told him that.

He saw through the light and darkness, the frightened face of the Steward as he was restrained by two guards.

"Fast and clean for him. He is still a nobleman," was the last thing said, before Faramir was taken to the execution grounds and beheaded.

And with his death, another part in the whiteness crumbled. There was so little of it left, and Isildur was set on destroying it all.

"Not much longer now, little King," he said and watched as they dragged away the headless body.

* * *

"You see? Now we are no different. In fact, I do believe you are worse than me. After this I shall let you take back the control of your body, only to see you break from everything you have done. The great King Elessar of Gondor. The most ruthless and feared King to ever walk Middle-Earth. You should be proud of yourself, you made history," Isildur laughed.

"In fact, I think we have one more precious person we can kill. Don't you think so, my Lord?" and at that, the face of Arwen was showed.

"No… please… don't…" he didn't care how pitiful he sounded. He didn't care if he was laughed at. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing, except Arwen. She was the only thing that still kept him sane, and the predecessor knew that.

"I will make sure to kill her personally. And release you, just when her last breath will be breathed," and he vanished, leaving a weeping man to wait for the end.

He truly has become him. His worst fears had all come to pass.

* * *

**Almost done :X One more part (sort of) ^^'**


	23. Surrendering Plea III

**Artura: Yea the reason for 'bizarre' is well... because of the light's meddling. But glad it had the unpredictable effect, which was the point :P**

**Nadia: Well I'm very glad you say so despite the e... situation ^^'' And if you don't understand, just ask =) I don't bite and will explain anything you want to know =3**

**Chapter 23 (Past) – Surrendering Plea part 3**

* * *

He didn't know how long it had been since… since that day. He had lost all feeling of time long ago… But he knew he was rotting away in this dungeon, while- No. He couldn't even bring himself to think of it. Then again, he didn't have to. A man came down into this hell hole often just to spit in his face and tell him of what was happening. He was the only one allowed down here. Other than the tormentor. And today was another of those days.

As he heard the cell doors squeak because of the rusted metal, he didn't even bother to look at the man. He knew too well how he looked.

All he could do was hang by the shackles as they held him up. They were slightly above his head so he was able to kneel if he felt the need to. His wrists were covered with old blood as it dripped down his arms and onto his shirtless torso.

The man he knew who was without looking, stopped in front of him as the cell door closed with a squeak again.

* * *

"Aw, not even going to look at me this time?" the man spoke, his voice dripping with mock hurt. "I take my time to come and see and tell what happens and can't even look me in the eye when I'm talking. Where are your manners Eomer?"

"I owe you nothing, _Grima_," his voice was hoarse as he spit the name with hate.

Grima frowned and grabbed Eomer by his face, clutching his lower jaw in his hand, like the formal Marshal once did.

"Still no respect I see? I wonder how much more of this torture you can take?" he released his grip and let the man's head hung.

"But I came to give you some excellent news," an evil smirk was on his face as the blond male managed to look up.

"Since you are now a traitor, your title as Second Marshal has been taken away. As well as the fact that you should be the next heir to the House of Eorl. All your lines to the royal family have been severed. You are nobody now."

"Nobody? Like you Wormtongue?" his smile was weak, but enough to agitate the dark haired male. Slapping him across the face he smiled: "I should let you know… Now that you are no longer the heir, should the King die, that right goes to _Eowyn_," he his voice shook with pleasure as he spoke her name.

He then leaned in closer to his ear and whispered: "You know… She has fully given herself to me to do as I please with her. But still... that expression, when she realizes you couldn't save her. That you left her at my mercy. Oh the sweet smell of her hair and feel of her perfect skin. How I wish you could be there as-" but he was cut off by Eomer striking his head against Grima's.

Stumbling back he held his head as traces of blood showed on his hands. Gritting his teeth he glared at the 'traitor'. "I will make sure to double your torture! On both fronts!" he spit in the man's eye and left, as the brother screamed in rage.

* * *

As time passed, he became more and more destroyed. Both physically and mentally. He could take the strikes to his body. It was the strikes to his mind that hurt the most. Yet of late, there have been no visits from Grima, something he was most glad about.

But then, one day, the doors to his cell opened and he actually looked up from his kneeling position. Had he come back after so long? Must have. Who else was allowed in here? But his questions were all forgotten as his eyes fell upon the one who entered.

He was trembling as his breathing became shallow and hard. It couldn't be. This was some sort of trick. He was starting to get delusional.

The person stepped before him, clearly unsure as to what or how to say. Eomer stared at them, his mouth and eyes wide open.

* * *

"H-Hello," their female voice was shaking as she tried to keep calm. This was probably even harder for her than him. The male couldn't even respond to that, so he just continued to stare.

The woman closed her eyes as tears started flowing down her pale skin.

"I see it would have been better I not came…" she whispered and looked at the ground.

"Eowyn," he managed to breathe as his voice carried disbelieve. She looked at him, a sad smile on her lips as more tears rolled down her cheeks. How she missed the sound of his voice.

"Yes… It's me brother," she kneeled down to him and put her arms around his neck, not caring how sweaty and filthy he was. She felt his strong heart beat and as his head rested on her shoulder. He could hardly feel any touch to his upper body, but didn't care. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, before the brother lifted his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"He allowed you to come?" he asked as she nodded, but her face saddened. "Eomer… I… I need to tell you," she helped him stand.

* * *

But he already guessed what the news was. The second he could clearly see her fully his heart stopped. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he didn't want to believe it.

"H-How long?" he managed to ask.

"It will be 8 months soon…" she couldn't look at him like this. Chained to a wall like a wild animal.

"And it was already decided," she added and he looked at her. "It will be a boy…"

"That… that means…" he swallowed.

"Yes… The House of Eorl will have a new Heir. That is the reason he allowed me to come… He fears I might die of grief if I can't see you…"

Eomer lowered his gaze to her stomach. 8 months of pregnancy… How long has he been in here? How many times did he force her into this? How much more did she suffer than him?

"Eowyn I-" he started but was stopped when the guard called: "My Lady Eowyn! Lord Grima requested your presence immediately."

She looked at him, pain and sadness in her eyes. She couldn't say 'goodbye' it would hurt them both. So she left without another word or look back.

* * *

And so, a month passed and the baby was to be born. In all that time, Eowyn couldn't see Eomer anymore. She was scared of what was to come and didn't want to see him that way anymore.

Everything was prepared for the birth as Eowyn was placed on the bed with nurses running all around and the physician sitting nearby. They were waiting only for one person to come. Some thought he would actually not arrive in time. The mother-to-be was hoping he wouldn't come. But he did. Grima sat by his wife and took her hand in his own, looking her in the eyes. He said nothing. And then, the time for the birth came.

Eowyn kept screaming out in pain as the nurses stayed by her side and the physician was telling her to push a little more.

During all of it, Grima held her hand, but said nothing. He was shaking but no one knew why. And then, at the pinnacle of the pain, the father leaned in closer to the mother and whispered: "I fear I can no longer keep this from you…" his voice shook.

She looked at him, pleading eyes to keep quiet. She didn't want to hear anything from him at this time. But he ignored her look and continued: "I was told that," he licked his lips as she screamed again.

"That a prisoner died late last night," he saw the horror in her eyes as she couldn't scream. Her eyes begged him not to say it who she thought. "It was him, my love. Your brother, Eomer, is dead."

* * *

Tears flew from her eyes as she forgot all about the pain. She forgot about everything. Even breathing as she remembered the last time she saw him. She didn't even notice as they pulled out the baby and smiled. It didn't matter as her chest stopped moving. Her last life line has been cut and she didn't see any reason to live in this hell anymore. And so, Eowyn passed away that day.

Grima did not weep. He only reached a shaky hand to her cheek and whispered: "So sad she had to die… How I wish I could have played with you more, White Lady of Rohan. But all good things must come to an end."

* * *

Later that day, Wormtongue went to the dungeons, towards a cell. He couldn't wait to see the man's reaction. When he arrived, Eomer glared at him, but said nothing.

"I bring grim news brother," he still couldn't believe they were now related. "The Lady Eowyn is dead. She gave birth to a baby boy, Griwyn, who is now the heir of Rohan. I though you have a right to know."

At that moment, the blond couldn't see, feel or even think. His little sister, who had been through so much, was dead. She died because of him. Because she gave herself to this monster for him. His heart broke as he couldn't control his emotions. His cries of grief were so loud, they echoed throughout the dungeon.

His worst fears became reality. He couldn't protect her when she needed him most.

* * *

**Paf! :X Same as for Failed King**


	24. Like Father Like Son III

**This part might be a bit out of character, but since everything's been so gloomy and depressing, I figured it would lighten the mood... a bit anyway =X**

**Chapter 24 (Future) - Like father like son part 3**

* * *

It was decided. He was going to burn. How could so many fears become true in a single day? Proclaimed a mad man like his father, betrayed by his closes friend and burned alive. Even now as he sat in his cell, he still couldn't believe this was really happening.

Although it was to happen in three days' time, the preparations were already being made. Through the small hole in his cell, he could see the courtyard where the pyre was being made. He could smell the wood as the guards carried it.

And all he could do was sit and wait. Wait for the day he would be taken out of here and brought up there, where he will burn.

"How did it all turn out so wrong?" he whispered to himself as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"All is not yet lost, Faramir." It was a voice he had almost forgotten, but knew none the less. Some life sparked in his eyes as he turned his head to the left and saw it. The light that had warned him before.

* * *

"How can that be? There is no hope left…" he turned his gaze to the floor. That's right, all hope was lost.

"There is always hope. Remember that after every dark day, the sun rises. There is hope, as long as you are willing to seize it," it walked closer to him. He felt the warmness from its glow and the power of its words. Yet where there is light, there is always darkness. His heart was unable to believe this, as his mind was clouded by fear. The light saw the broken man, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You mustn't lose hope! If you do, all is lost. You must remember! Fight the darkness!" it kneeled down and looked him in the eyes. There was still life.

"Remember what? What do I have to fight for? If there is I can not see it…" he then looked at the figure, mouth half open: "Can a man still be brave when he is afraid?"

"Yes, he can. Fear shows you your weakness. And when you conquer it, you become stronger for it. All you need do is remember."

"Can you help me? I am… slightly lost," he chuckled. Maybe he really was mad?

"If I help you remember you will be alone in this darkness and despair. I will be unable to ever speak to you here. And they will know I was here. It might matters worse."

"But I will remember right?" he didn't know where he got all this strength and determination. But he knew he had nothing more to lose. You can only appreciate things, when they are taken away from you.

"So be it. It is all in your hands now, Faramir," it whispered and put its hand on his forehead. A moment later, a bright light surrounded him as his eyes grew wider.

* * *

Images flew into his mind as a wall of dark broke and memories were released. He remembered everything. The meeting, sneaking out, riding, night chat, cold in the mountains, the Sango and all else the followed. And as those memories came back, he realized that this, what was happening right now, was not real.

"A dream," he whispered as the light fully faded and he was fully awakened. "This was all the cause of the Ngami," he breathed.

The first step was now done. But things got harder from here on, as he needed to figure out how to free himself from this.

"Three days… more than enough time… I hope," he whispered and closed his eyes. Every vision he had of this light figure he carefully repeated in his head. Every word they spoke he thought of what it meant.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to fight this nightmare. What his name had to do with everything he wasn't sure. Or if it even had anything to do.

"_I reject a part of myself… something I also fear. Fear the power it had over me…_" he thought of it in his mind. Last time he thought he had it, but turned out wrong. So what was it?

Suddenly, his cell door was opened and two guards walked in, their faces emotionless.

* * *

"Stand," one of them ordered.

Faramir looked at them, confusion on his face as he did what he was told. Why were there guards here?

"What's happening?" he asked when they took a hold of his shoulders and pushed him out of the cell.

"The date for your death sentence has gone up. You burn today," the second one answered. The Rangers breath got stuck in his throat as they pushed him through the door to the dungeons and onto the street.

"_If they speed up the sentence, then I must be getting close… otherwise they wouldn't have bothered_," he said to himself as they arrived in the courtyard.

He saw the large pile of wood and the stake on which he will be tied to. Swallowing he quickened his mind to find the answer.

As he was lead atop the pyre, he saw how many people have come. Almost the entire city of Gondor. He had hoped that people hadn't had him for such a mad man.

Still he tried to find a way to end it all. Closing his eyes to ignoring the pushes, yells, cries around, his mind was fixed on only a single thing. "_Something I fear, and reject at the same time… Fear the power it had over me…_" he kept repeating, until his arms were bound with a rope behind the stake and the guards stepped off.

Taking a sharp breath, he opened his eyes and looked in front of him. There stood Aragorn and the council members. His heart sank as he looked at his so-called-friend. He didn't understand why…

"_No! Don't get distracted_!" he schooled himself and took a calming breath. Think that was all he could do. And then it ended. Everyone fell silent and he knew he had run out of time. In a few moments, he was going to burn.

* * *

Elessar opened a scroll as everyone turned to look at him when he read: "Proclamation for death; false accusation of at least two members of the high council and spearing rumors of a conspiracy. So I, King Elessar of Minas Tirith sentence you, Faramir son of Denethor, to burn on a stake until death," he continued, but the Ranger didn't hear him anymore.

Something clicked in his mind when he listened to the proclamation. He finally realized how everything was connected. Faramir didn't even care as they poured oil on the wood and when a guard walked towards him with a troche.

"_I finally understand…_" he closed his eyes as the fire connected with the oil and lit up. "_I am only sufficient, so to be whole, I must accept that… _" taking a deep breath, he felt the flame almost on his skin.

"I **am** son of Denethor and I must burn…" he opened his eyes just as the fire engulfed him. He didn't feel pain of the heat as in the next second, it all vanished and he found himself inhaling a sharp, _cold_ breath as his head shot forward.

* * *

He could now feel the snow on his face, burning in his legs and the frozen wind in his face and the rope around his wrists digging into his skin. A few moments later, he saw a light coming from his body as it took shape.

"I-It's you," he breathed when it took its full form.

"I am relived you are finally awake Faramir," it nodded and suddenly hissing was heard. Turning his head to the right, he could see he was restrained with a rope to tree branches nearby. And then his gaze fell upon them. The Ngami. They were even worse than before now, as the light revealed this mouth with missing teeth and black saliva. But they backed away from the two as if they were hurting.

"I will keep them at bay for as long as I can. They hate the light, it burns them. But you must save your friends," the light said and took another step forward, lighting the area enough for Faramir to see the others.

"How do I do that? Aren't they in the same 'nightmare world' as I was?" he asked and pulled on his restrains, mustering enough strength to tear the rope apart. Moving quickly he used a small dagger to cut the ropes around Aragorn.

"You must make them accept their worst fears, like with yourself. Once you accepted that you are his son, the nightmare was broken. You must do the same for them now," it then extended its hand a dagger of light appeared before adding: "Plunge this into their hearts. Using your own ability to read and content with people's hearts you'll be able to enter their dreams. But be prepared to see anything…"

* * *

"Right…" he reached for the light dagger and kneeled next to Strider. He nervously glanced about the body and lifted the bright weapon right atop the man's heart.

Taking deep breath, his arm shook. Not because of fear, but uncertainty. "Do I really need to stab him in the heart?" he looked back at the figure.

"Yes. Their hearts are shrouded in dark. You need a piercing light to break that darkness. Now go on."

"R-Right…" he was still nervous and lifted his hand once more. "I can do this… I have to…" glancing now at the man now at the weapon, he closed his eyes.

"No, I can't! I just can't!" he quickly lowered his arm and his eyes opened wide when he saw what happened. The light dagger connected with Aragorn's chest and before he could do anything, the world around him changed.

* * *

**And now the big change =D xD**


	25. Saved

**Last of the horror!**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

One moment he was kneeling next to Aragorn, holding a dagger of light, and in the next he found himself in some sort of void. It was almost completely pitch black, save for the small bit of white that remained.

"What is this place?" his voice echoed through the null as he turned around.

"Aragon!" he called, ears focused on any sort of sound. He got nothing.

"Elessar! Can you hear me?" he tried again, and still nothing. Taking a deep breath, he then saw another part of the small piece of whiteness crumble. Narrowing his eyes to that spot, he saw two figures.

A bit of uncertainty clenched to him as he started heading towards them. He wasn't really sure where he was or how everything was happening, but it didn't really matter.

As he got closer, he saw in more detail what was happening. One of the two was shackled by what seemed like shadows while the other one walked around. A bit more of walking, he saw them. He saw who they were. And then there was the circle of light. The Steward could see Arwen. She lay dead on her bed.

* * *

"Poison is always a good way to kill someone," Isildur smirked as he watched with glee the rest of the whiteness crack.

But he abruptly stopped to Aragorn's left, a look of panic on his face as he glared in another direction.

"How is this possible?!" he gritted his teeth when he saw a figure move. Elessar noticed the sudden changed and looked in the same direction. And as the figure got closer, he saw it better and better, until it was in their direct line of sight.

"Finally found you, my Lord," he smiled as both of them looked stunned.

"F-Fara…mir?" Strider breathed, lips trembling. This was another one of his tricks! It had to be!

"How came you here?" the shadow stepped before the Ranger. "Then again… it matters not. You would do wise to leave."

"I will leave, as soon as I save him," the Steward pointed to the King. "You dare mock me?" Isildur gritted his teeth and moved his arm, planning to kill this man where he stood.

"What's not real, can't hurt you…" he whispered and walked forward, just as the shadows went through him like air.

The figure started shaking as it took a step back. This wasn't part of the plan. There shouldn't have been anyone able to do this. Without another thought, the shadow vanished as did the ones holding Aragorn.

* * *

Acting quickly, Faramir managed to get a hold of him before he fell to the ground. Gently lowering the King to a sitting position, he shook him slightly. And then he saw the last of the whiteness crumble.

"Aragorn! Aragorn you mustn't let it take over. Fight it," he looked straight into the man's eyes - they were blank.

"No…" he whispered and looked for any signs of life. "Elessar you have to hold on!" he called and then, the head turned towards the circle.

"S…She is dead… because of me…" Strider's voice was so weak and low, it was hardly understandable.

"No my friend she isn't. She's alive and waiting for you to return. Whatever you saw is not real. It was all an illusion," at those words, the former Ranger turned his look to the Prince.

"How can you say that… after everything that's happened..."

* * *

Faramir looked at him with determination and asked: "Aragorn… you must accept your worst fears. Whatever scares you, you must accept it. Only then can you be free."

"I will never accept him again!" he pushed the Steward away and put a hand on his face.

Waiting a few seconds, the Ranger approached again. "Aragorn this is not real. Nothing that has happened here is real. Try and remember! The mountains and the tribe living there! The Ngami! We still need to save Eomer! Arwen is waiting for you!"

At that, a spark of life lit in the elder male's eyes as he looked Faramir in the eyes. He was hoping that this was right.

"Arwen… She's alive… waiting?" and when the Steward nodded, the King's eyes burned with fire once more.

"I'm not really sure about what's happening…" he stood up and looked at the circle: "But if you say she's alive… I believe you my friend."

"Good. Now focus on your fears. You need to accept them for this to end. I had expected them to put up more of a fight… But it defiantly won't be so easy with Eomer then…" he looked above him as he saw the darkness vanishing. And with it so did he.

Both men looked in shock as the Steward's body started disappearing. "Accept your fears! Only then will it end!" his voice echoed as he was fully gone. And then, the darkness crept out of the holes and went directly at the King.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he spoke: "I may not wish to be part of you, but I see now the more I run from it, the more people will get hurt. So I accept your lineage and everything that comes with it! Isildur will always be a part of me!" a moment later, the darkness priced him, but he found himself shooting up, taking deep breaths as he sat in the cold snow.

* * *

The Prince saw, as the Ngami exited his body. He counted at least 3. Truly a repulsive sight. Aragorn found Faramir next to him, a look of relief when he saw the King. No words were needed as they both nodded.

"Good work. Now get the other one," the light seemed to smile, if that was possible. Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he picked himself up. Sure he remembered everything now, but he never recalled seeing that light.

"Later. After we've freed Eomer," the Steward promised and moved to the other King.

Another thing that caught his attention was the light dagger in his hands, but Elessar chose to ask about that later.

Just as they were about to reach Eomer, one of the shadows hissed and flew forward. The light was weak enough for it to come close.

"We will have thissss one," it hissed and entered the King's body. A few seconds later, the Rohirrim started screaming and kicking, pulling on the rope. Because of this, it was hard to get close without hurting him. The light turned its head to them and took a step closer to the trio, lighting it enough to keep any others away.

"Apologies…" it sounded ashamed, and as the light got closer, Eomer calmed down, but was panting. The two Rangers moved swiftly.

* * *

"Think we should keep him restrained? He might get wild again…" with a grim nod from the King, the Steward took a deep breath and plunged the dagger into his brother-in-law's chest.

For a few seconds Aragorn just stared before Faramir's body collapsed on the snow. Shocked, he checked if his friend was alright and found out it was as if he was sleeping. Turning his gaze at the light, it said: "Worry not. His spirit has connected with that of your friend. No harm will come to either of them."

Not quite convinced, the King kept an eye on both of the men just in case. "But they might need your help. The more Ngami that enter your body, the worse the nightmare will be," it added as the King looked at the light dagger.

* * *

The first thing Faramir saw, was a dark corridor. There were hardly any torches and it reeked. Reeked of death, blood and burned flesh. The air was thick and he could hear screams of agony and pain.

Swallowing he stepped forward, looking around. There were so many cells here, so many prisoners.

"_Where is this place_?" he asked himself as the screams grew louder. And then, amongst them, he heard one. One who's voice he knew. Turning to the left, he saw another corridor, but this one lead to a large cell, isolated from the rest.

His heartbeat quickened as he walked briskly to it and couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, his brother-in-law, chained to a wall with marks of being lashed with a whip. Opening the door, he ran inside and looked the man over.

"Eomer… Eomer," he whispered, but the man didn't respond. He touched his shoulder, and the prisoner moved away.

"Eomer… It's me Faramir. Come on…" he touched him again but the blond just moved away.

"What more do you want from me!" the former Marshal yelled as he looked at the other man, before looking in shock.

"W…Who are you?" he sounded so frightened, Faramir through it was someone else.

* * *

The Steward opened his mouth to speak, when a hiss from behind stopped him. Turning around, he saw a guard with a dagger above them. But before anything would need to be done, the guard fell over and behind him stood Elessar, sword in hand.

"Aragorn! How did you-" but he cut himself off and turned his attention back to Eomer. "I can't find his fear. Honestly, I doubt he would be frightened by this… and he doesn't remember us," he quickly explained as the King joined them.

"Eomer… Eomer where is Grima? Where is Eowyn?" Strider asked, and at those names, the former Marshal turned deathly pale.

"Grima… He… He's here… And Eowyn… She… she's dead…" he managed to whisper as the two Gondorians shared a look.

"His nightmare is placed before he met any of us. Meaning we probably won't be able to convince him with ease," the King used his sword to cut down the chains while the Steward caught the man.

"And that light said the more Ngami that are inside you, the more horrible the nightmare," he added.

"Eomer… Eomer you need to listen. What happened, it's not true you hear? Eowyn is perfectly safe. She's alive," Faramir helped the Rohirrim sit down.

"No… no she's not… Not after he did to her…" he closed his eyes. Never have the two seen such a strong man so broken.

"Eomer… what happened? What is it you fear?" unlike with Strider, they didn't really know what has happened. Faramir saw Isildur and Arwen, but here, they didn't see anyone else. Only heard that Grima is still alive.

"I couldn't save her… She let that snake onto her, so she could save me. For me she let him-" but he cut himself off.

But that was all they needed. They understood the situation now. But they were running out of time, as they both slowly started fading.

* * *

"Eomer listen! Eowyn is alive! It was an illusion! You need to accept that you aren't the only one that can defend her. You aren't her sole protector! Let others help as well!" he looked at the two; eyes wide open as he listened. Could it be true? That she was alive? And that other will look after her as well?

"I promised you! I promised you when we were married, that I would protect her with my life! I swore, that if I ever let get hurt, you could have my head! Eomer! You can trust others!" were the Range's last words before they vanished.

And when they were gone, memories started flowing back. But they were memories of what he saw that day. What he felt and heard.

"_You couldn't save her!"_ was what Grima told him. "That's right… I couldn't… if I had asked for someone to watch over her… she might have been spared. I can't always protect her… there are others who can… I just need to allow them…" closing his eyes he allowed the screams and pleas echo in his head. He could never forget her face, but he believed it was not really.

"An illusion… Yea… She's stronger than that… And what he said…" he recalled Faramir's words. "She has people watching over her…" at that, the torches went out, he heard her screams and then woke up with a sharp breath, in the hands on his friends.

* * *

**And we've come to the end! Which nightmare was the more horrible? **


	26. Why is it always spiders

**Ok... another slightly out of character chapter =/ Hope you don't mind it too much..**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

Eomer was still dizzy and felt like vomiting. And it was understandable. Including the last one, the two Gondorians saw about 5 of the Ngami exit his body.

"What's happening?" the King of Rohan finally asked as he got a better look around.

"I'm not sure myself… Faramir seems to know about it," the King of Gondor looked at the Steward.

"It's… very complicated… And does anyone feel like we forgot something?" he suddenly changed the subject. Sharing a look, the two Kings looked around and all three men found out what bothered them.

"Should we free him?" Elessar asked as they stood before another restrained man.

"I don't see why… He does still hate us," the Rohirrim frowned.

"We can't just leave him here… I doubt he will wake up anyway," Faramir reached with his dagger for the rope and cut it as the body fell to the ground.

"Someone will need to carry him."

"Don't look at me!"

"Well we could drag him…"

"If you are all done!" the light intercepted and stepped closer to the trio. "We still have an army of Ngami here."

* * *

At that, growls, hisses and shrieks were heard as every single shadow started flowing together in what looked like a giant ball of dark.

A few seconds later, the ball took shape. It formed a massive spider body. The legs were covered with gray hairs and on the end; it had four fingers with long black and sharp nails. It had the face of a man, pale and bald with sharp teeth showing as it growled.

The three comrades looked up at it. The only source of light now was the figure as the monsters shadow fell upon them and covered the sky.

But when the figure looked at them, it didn't see fear. No, it was far from it. They didn't even flinch as it formed and hissed. The first response was after it stood above them, but it wasn't what it expected.

"Spiders… why is it always spiders," Eomer sounded annoyed as he drew his sword.

"Don't tell me you're scared of the little guys?" Aragorn laughed as he took out Andúril.

"I agree with Eomer on this… I just hate them," Faramir sighed and reached for his blade as well.

"Well… this one is big," Elessar looked at both of them and smirked when he saw they were both laughing.

"Seen bigger," they both said and all three charged the abomination. Behind them, the light stood, mouth opened wide as it watched them off. Never had it seen anyone like these three. They were really something different. Looking at Dona, it kneeled and begun to heal his mind as best it could. No one deserves this torment.

* * *

Eomer was the first to clash with the monster as he sliced its leg. Hissing, it raised another of its 8 and aimed it for the King's head. But instead of meat, it connected with metal, as Andúril blocked its path. The few moments of distraction were enough for Faramir to slide on his knees under its belly with his sword raised and sliced it. Green blood oozed from it as it covered the blade, snow and man.

Shrieking, the over-grown spider jumped back and away from the three humans. The two Kings joined the Steward as they all stared the monster down, not even a blink of fear. Faramir ignored the slime, as he was accustomed to this sort of things. Being a Ranger, he had done things far more disgusting than this.

Growling and bearing its fangs, the abomination turned its butt under its legs and released a large spider wed, directly at the males.

Needing quick action, the three could have evaded the web, had it not been for the deep snow that made his hard to act. But time was up, as the web fell on them and stick to their bodies.

Seizing the opportunity, the monster moved closer, as the trio used their swords to try cutting the web. They succeeded just in time to jump out of the way of three lags with four sharp claws each.

The two Rangers regained their footing faster and lashed at the spider, managing to cut off the front two legs. As it wanted to move back, it found itself restrained by the former Marshal as he held it firmly by its third leg.

The Prince ran under it and brought his sword right into the abomination's chest. But at that, it got on its back four legs, knocking Eomer to the ground and smacking Faramir to the side with the second one.

Aragorn stood behind the Rohirrim and watched as the monster raged and try to take the sword out. Seeing an opportunity, Elessar made a dash towards the other King, put his feet on the man's back and used him as a springboard to launch himself in the air so high he was face to face with the spider.

Smirking, he brought Andúril from atop him and sliced the over-grown spider's head in half, before landing neatly on the snow as the lifeless body of the monster fell before him.

* * *

Waiting a few seconds, the other two got on their feet and joined the elder man as he poked one of the spider's legs. When no movement came, he smiled and said: "Well, that went better than I thought."

"Which part? Killing it or using me as a skipping stone?" Eomer glared at his friend.

"Both," Elessar grinned back.

Faramir sighed and pulled his blade from the monster's chest before saying: "Now what?"

"Now, life returns to the mountains," the light stepped away from Doan and before the trio.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn put away his sword and looked puzzled.

"The Ngami have kept the darkness on these mountains. Because of them, everything was slowly dying and fading. But now that they have been defeated, life and light shall once again spark here."

And at that moment, rays of sunlight pierced the thick tops of the trees. Animal voices were heard once again as birds flew around them. The snow started melting as fresh green grass was visible under it.

And as the sun's light landed on them, they saw how horrible they looked. Hair messed and sticking together as their garments were worn and wet. They also lost their packs. Probably when they were running…

The three royals looked around themselves, shocked and surprised at the sudden changes of the forest. And then they looked back at the light, eyes almost demanding an explanation.

* * *

"Just what are you?" the King of Gondor asked.

"He is the guardian of the Sango. Spirit of the Great White Tree…" the Steward stared at the figure as it nodded.

"Very bright of you to figure it out Faramir. But allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Lenatir and I am the guardian of these mountains. The Sango are my people, who I protected from the Ngami for as long as I could. But my power was fading with time and failed. Hiding in the ice glacier you saw in the village, I managed to survive. And then, I found a human who had the ability of foresight. Through his dreams, I was able to connect with him in hopes he would free my people," he smiled at the Steward.

"So… you used us to kill the Ngami for you?" Eomer raised an eyebrow as he wanted to make sure he understood.

Before anyone could say anything, the light bowed deeply and said: "Please, will you be able to forgive me! It was the only way to save my people!"

The three blinked a few times in surprise, shared a look before smiling nervously.

* * *

"Well… none of us died… And we got something from this trip," Aragorn wanted to put a hand on its shoulder, but decided not to, not knowing if he could actually touch it.

Looking up, the figure saw the other two nodding and smiling. An expression of gratitude seemed to plaster itself on its face.

"I am forever indebted to you," and just then, groans were heard as they all looked at Dona who they had all forgotten about.

"Well… there is something we need right now…" Faramir scratched the back of his head as it looked at him.

"We have no idea how to get back," Eomer didn't even look at it in embarrassment.

The light was stunned for a few seconds, before chuckling. These mortals… It whistled and three, pure as the snow white horses arrived from the woods.

"My friends here shall lead you back to the village. And please, will you take Dona with you? I can not physical counteract with anything."

Two of the three looked at the same person and the third one rolled his eyes and sighed before moving and picking up the unconscious man.

Turning towards their rides, they each stepped closer. Eomer's didn't even move as the King rubbed its neck. The other two flinched a little and neighed before they climbed on.

* * *

**Wow! Almost done :O**


	27. Brothers in arms

**One more to go people! Not sure if I should be sad or happy... =X**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

They had no idea how long it would take to get back, but then again, they weren't in control. These horses Lenatir, as the light was called. No wait, the guardian. Well the horses just trotted through the forest that was now filled with life and light.

But since the trio was starting to get bored, they decided to make 'small talk', with Faramir starting: "It might just be me, but I don't feel like this was something to extraordinary overall. The nightmares yes, but everything else…"

"Yea, I agree. Somehow it all felt… natural," Aragorn nodded.

"Well, I wonder more how anyone is going to believe it. Talking light that's actually a guardian, shadow-like monsters that invade your body and give you nightmares which can also turn into a huge spider. Your wives are going to think we just drank ale."

"Probably. But in the end they'll believe us. Who's going to believe you? Last I knew, you still aren't married," at that, Eomer flushed a bright red.

"S-So? I just haven't found the right woman yet!"

"I could introduce you to my cousin Lothíriel from Dol Amroth. She is 20 of age, making you 8 older. She is rather shy, but when she gets to know someone, she warms up to you. I think her, calm and reserve personality would be a good match for your, eager and… impulsive one," the two Gondorains were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Impulsive? Me! Why would you say that!" he practically pushed Dona off the horse as he snapped. Turning red again, he glared at the other direction before mumbling in a Rohan language.

"Shouldn't you two be worrying about your children instead of finding me a wife?" he smirked as their smiles sank and a look of panic flashed in their eyes.

"Easier said than done," they both muttered and looked to the side, their faces red.

"And my council members keep insisting I make sure to have an heir. But in the end, it's not my decision to make now is it?"

"She can't be that bad… At least she can cook something edible…" Faramir wanted to puke when he recalled the chicken she prepared. Not even the dogs wanted to eat it.

"Be glad you didn't have to go through that when she was younger. At least now it can't poison you…"

And so they talked on. Talked about love, friendship and battles. Anything to try and forget what they saw in the nightmares.

* * *

They were so caught up in their chatting, that they didn't even notice when they arrived at the edge of the village. They only heard shouts and cheers as the horses stopped right before the glacier in which the White Tree still remained.

Looking around, they saw the many people that came to greet them. Dismounting, Eomer handed Dona to the healers and they took him to the tent. No matter how many cheers were spoken, they didn't really understand any of it. That was, before a familiar small male ran out of the largest tent, smiling and almost seemed like he will cry.

"Friends!" he called and jumped on the Rohirrim, hugging him to tight he could hardly breathe. And soon later, another man walked out, this one older and was crying. But out joy as he came closer and pulled the two Rangers in a big hug.

The three shared a look of confusion. Sure, they went out on a seemingly impossible mission, but why was all this required? And how can Hagen already be up and about after his break down?

When they were released, Aragorn was the first to speak: "Not that we don't appreciate this, but was it necessary?"

"You don't know?" the Chief looked in shock.

"Know what?" Faramir blinked.

"You were gone from more than two weeks…"

The three down world dwellers were taken aback by this and showed it. A look of disbelieve was on their faces as their eyes and mouths opened wide. More than two weeks? That was impossible.

* * *

"They are so going to kill us…" Elessar covered his face with his hand as he could already imagine Arwen when he got back.

"Then bring us back to life so they can kill us again," Faramir gulped, seeing how Eowyn would keep stabbing him even after he was dead.

"Somehow… I'm glad I don't have a wife," Eomer sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't have to go through that.

"I see you must be on your way. Then I shan't keep you much longer," a different voice said, but the trio knew it.

Well the trio did, but everyone else didn't. So when a figure of light appeared out the White Tree, the Sango got on their knees and started bowing.

"Lenatir! What do you mean?" Faramir tilted his head. Keep them much longer? Did it have something else they had to do?

"I merely wish to christen you as members of my people. If that is alright with you three and Chief Hagen," it looked at the said male who shakily stood up.

"O-Of course! If the guardian approves so do I!" he bowed his head.

The three royals shrugged but nodded. Might as well right?

* * *

"Splendid," it put its hands together before moving to Aragorn. "Aragorn. You displayed great healing skills along with the use of sword. I bestow upon you the name; Errapel(1)!" bowing his head the King felt the warmth of the light as it supposedly put its hand on his shoulder.

Moving to Eomer it said: "Eomer. You passed the mountain challenges in order to save you friend as well as defended my people. Upon you I bestow the name; Antigonus(2)!" and the Rohirrim did the same and felt the same as the Gondorian.

Lastly, Lenatir moved before Faramir and said: "Faramir. You are the one who managed to free yourself from the fear and save your friends. Having the ability of foresight has never before been in a human. Be proud as I bestow you with the name; Didar(3)!" and he too bowed and felt the same as his companions.

When they all stood straight and proud, the tribe members cheered once again. Now they could call these men, who saved them, brothers.

* * *

"You are always welcome here my friends. And should you ever need help, know that we will answer," Hagen bowed now that they sat in the tent.

"Thank you. But we still need to find the people that were taken. Until then…" Elessar trailed off.

But the Chief's smile made his looked puzzled. Why was that a good thing?

"I thought you might wish that. So I have already called together groups that are searching the woods as we speak. Some have been found and escorted back down and to their kingdoms. Fear not for them. I give you my word that we will find them and bring them back."

"A search party? Small group of men from Rohan. Have they been found?" Eomer's eyes were filled with hope as he almost jumped.

"Yes, we have. None of them have been mortally wounded, some merely scratched," as he explained, the King sighed in relief.

"You should be leaving soon. I will see to it that you have the best navigator."

"That will not be necessary, Chief Hagen," the voice belonged to Lenatir, who appeared out of thin air.

"I shall personally escort them."

* * *

"So, why did you come yourself? Did you think the others wouldn't be enough?" Faramir looked at the figure.

"No, that is not it. I came, because I wished to see you off. There is noting that shall ever repay what I owe the three of you."

"What you have done and are doing is enough for me," Eomer smiled.

"Not to mention you gave us new clothes. This way it won't look as bad when we get back," Strider chuckled.

A while longer and they arrived at the foothills. It really paid off to have someone that knew the short cut to them.

When they were finally back on stone and grass, their horses were nowhere in sight.

"Do you acquire steeds?" Lenatir asked.

"No, thanks anyway," Eomer smirked and whistled. It echoed about the foothills before the thumping of hooves was heard.

The first horse that came was Firefoot. A bit behind him were two more; one gray and the other brown as they stopped before them.

* * *

**Right the names... They have meanings so, here they are if anyone's curious. **

**(1) Errapel - Davine Healer **

**(2) ****Antigonus - Winter Lord**

**(3) Didar - Vision Sight**

**Well, thanks again to everyone that favorite, followed and review! **


	28. Home, party, drinks and gifts!

**Last one! Mega thanks again to everyone!**

**Hmm... alright I guess I need to say this thing again... I own nothing, except Lenatir and Sango clan. The Ngami belong to a friend. Sorry for the grammar...**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

"And you say you're not a horse whisperer," Elessar gave him a knowing look.

"Just get on the horse," Eomer's eye twitched.

"Back to old habits I see," Faramir sighed but smiled before turning towards Lenatir: I should thank you. Had you not given me the clues, I would not have been able to free myself or my friends. We were on our way here anyway, even if you hadn't visited my dreams."

"I only wish I could have told you more and kept you from their torment."

"In all honesty," Aragorn injected. "What we experienced made us realize a few things about ourselves. If you ask me, something good came from it."

"Accept and conquer the fear. Only then can you be strong," Eomer nodded in agreement.

"Thank you again… I wish you plenty of fortune and health. May light always shine down on your path," the light bowed before disappearing.

Glancing up at the mountains one last time and recalling everything that happened, they turned their horses around and started heading back.

* * *

They had planned to go back the same way they came, but something unexpected happened.

"There! We have found them!" they heard a shout not too far away.

Turning to the right, they could see groups of Gondorian soldiers and riders of Rohan all on horseback. And when the groups saw them, they immediately rushed to their side. They all seemed tired and worried, but a look a relief was on their faces as they got closer.

"My Lords!" Captain Beregond yelled when they were right before the royals.

"Beregond!" Faramir called back and smiled. They knew what was going on but tried to act as if it was not needed.

"What is all this? We weren't gone that long," the Steward looked as more and more riders came.

"Two weeks my Lords! The Queen Arwen and Queen Eowyn have been worried to death about you!" he explained as they slowly started heading forward.

"Wait, my sister is in Gondor?" Eomer tuned his head and a few soldiers sunk into their seats from his dominating look.

"Y-Yes my Lord. She arrived a few days ago," Beregond explained and gulped.

"I guess I am dead as well…" he covered his face with a hand. Even if he didn't have a wife, he had Eowyn, which was worse!

* * *

All in all, it took less time to get back, as they weren't trying to hide themselves. And when they returned, Minas Tirith erupted in cheers as the two Kings and Steward rode past the gate and into the city.

They could see the crying faces of the many that thought they were dead, the shouts of happiness of the return of the King and breathes of relief.

But none of that prepared them for what they thought they would meet in the throne room. Already planning the excuses in their heads, the doors opened and they stepped in.

In the room were Arwen and Eowyn who seemed to be talking about something, but they forgot about it when the three men walked in.

The women's eyes opened wide as their lips trembled. The men walked closer, already laughing nervously and trying to explain when the Queen of Gondor turned to the side spoke: "So you came back? I thought you would have stayed for longer. No one missed you and everything-" she would have gone on, had Elessar not ran forward took a hold of her face and kissed her with so much passion it was almost unmeasurable.

"I am so glad you are alright," he ignored everything she said and hugged her. No matter how much he told himself she was fine, now that he really saw her and could hold her, he was sure of it.

Shocked for a few seconds, her expression softened as she closed her eyes, but tears still escaped her and hugged him back and whispered: "I am glad you are alive."

The next to speak was Eowyn as she ran to Eomer and before he could say anything, she slapped him across the face. Taking a sharp breath she said: "S-Sorry… Just needed to make sure it is really you…"

"Yes-" and then another one before she yelled: "You idiot! Leaving just like that! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she then started punching him on the chest, yet her hits were very weak.

"What if you died…? What if I never got to see you…? You selfish idiot…" she didn't even look at him. And for a bit, he allowed her. But in the next moment, she found herself in a tight hug as he fell to a kneeling position with her along.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered and she could feel his tears on her shoulder. "I just… you are here… I am so grateful..." he pulled away and stood up, helping her as well. He was smiling.

And while the Queens and Kings hugged out their anger, the Steward wanted to sneak away and was almost successful had the blond female not seen him.

"And where do you think you're going?!" she shouted at him as he froze in the spot. Didn't expect to be caught so soon.

"You are even worse than my bother! You at least have a brain to use and know when things get to bad! Did you even think what it would do to me if I lost you?" she was shaking with fury as he looked at her with sympathy.

"I had to go. Eomer and Aragorn needed me. You know I would not have gone had it not been absolutely vital," he pulled her closer in a hug and smiled. "I'm not the fighter type," he smiled as their lips slowly connected.

From the other side, the other three were watching and the former Marshal winced ever so slightly as he remembered the kiss with Grima.

"You alright Eomer?" Strider asked as he saw it.

"Fine. Nothing to worry about," he smiled soon after. Faramir was no Grima.

* * *

"Good! Because there will be a celebration soon! Everything is prepared," Arwen clapped her hands together when the kissers broke apart.

"Celebration? For what?" the males asked.

"Well… it is Faramir's birthday is it not?" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That's right… Two weeks…" the trio recalled.

"Well then, you better get ready. Two weeks in the mountain can take its toll on a man," the Queen of Rohan grinned and kissed her husband's cheek before leaving.

"Wait! You were planning to celebrate even if I was not here?" he didn't sound hurt, only confused.

"Most of the guests were already on their way… We couldn't just tell them… It wasn't even for certain…" Eowyn closed her eyes as she spoke.

* * *

In a few hours, the party guests started arriving, while the trio was still in their chambers. The women thought it best to let them rest a bit longer from their journey. They would wake them even almost everyone was here.

And so, in a bit, almost everyone had arrived, but the royals woke up before the Queens could have the honor of that.

"Cousin!" came a yell of a girl with long, wavy dark hair and a royal blue dress. She was smiling as she hugged her cousin with joy before saying: "Happy birthday! You old man," they both laughed.

"Then you better show some more respect," he patted her head. "You've grown a bit," he noted.

"It has been a long time. Last I saw you was at your wedding. Along with the King Elessar and em…" she suddenly blushed as looked past him and saw a certain blond Rohirrim.

Faramir followed her gaze and chuckled. "Let's go and introduce you two," he took a hold of her arm and started dragging her with him towards the King of Rohan.

"Eomer!" the Steward called as the said man looked at him. He noticed the head smaller girl he was pulling along and feared what it meant.

"Ah, my friend. This is my cousin Lothíriel. The one I told you about. Lothíriel this is-" before he could say anything, the girl bowed and said: "My lord Eomer!" yet she was now red as the sunrise.

"Lady Lothíriel," he said awkwardly and bowed slightly as well.

"I shall just leave you two to get to know each other," the Prince smiled and pushed his cousin so she would have knocked Eomer to the ground had he not caught her. He was biting his lips not to laughed as to how flushed both of them were.

"Have fun!" he waved and waked away as the two were now looking at each other.

* * *

"Well aren't you the matchmaker today?" Aragorn met him midway and glanced at the two before smiling at the Ranger.

"We will have something to tease him about will we not?" Faramir laughed.

"Oh right. Here," Elessar brought out a box wrapped in blue and handed it to his friend: "Happy birthday my friend."

As the Prince took the box, the King added: "Oh and… try not to open it yet. Wait for the party to end."

Faramir looked at him, asking for an answer but Aragorn only said: "You will understand when you see it."

As the hours passed, everyone was laughing, cheering and talking. Then came the later hour and the ale was bought out. Everything was fine, until King Eomer had one jug too much. It wasn't too bad, he was just speaking him mind… He stepped on a table and caught everyone's attention.

"Alright! First, I'd like to say happy birthday to my brother-in-law!" everyone was still happy as they cheered.

"Second," he stepped off, moved before Lothíriel and got on one knee: "Lothíriel... I have met many women in my life, but none such as you... I realizes this is very sudden, but... will you be my wife?"

Yes, he was drunk, but still knew what he was saying. It was just easier to do now.

The crowd erupted in gasps and cries of joy as the Lady of Dol Amroth couldn't believe this. But she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Wonderful! Now, thirdly…" he narrowed his eyes and smirked: "Who can take me on a drinking contest?"

…_**Time skip…**_

Faramir now sat on his bed, trying to stop laughing. The night was so good, he couldn't have wished for anything more. And the reason for his laughter? Eomer beat every single one that dared to challenge him, but he threw it all out an hour later and fell asleep on the balcony. At the moment, he is a guest chamber.

"That's right," he got up and walked to a table, where all the gifts were placed. He quickly found the one Aragorn gave him.

Taking it and sitting back on the bed, he slowly opened it. And now he knew why the King asked him to open it later. What was inside brought him to tears, tears of joy.

He reached inside and took the object out. He held it in both hands, like he had already before, yet not like this.

It was a large war-horn and tipped with silver written in ancient characters. He had never thought to be able to see it full again. Yet here it was; his brother's horn of Gondor. Closing his eyes, he brought the object closer to his chest and held it tight. And in that moment, it felt as though his brother was right there next to him.

"The gift you gave him… Are you sure it won't do more harm than good?" Arwen asked as he lay in bed and waited for her husband.

"I'm sure. He and Boromir never harmed each other. It was only right that I returned it to the Steward so the lineage shan't be broken."

* * *

**And that is it boys and girls! I really do hope you enjoyed the whole ride and know that I appreciate it! =D Stay awesome people!**


End file.
